Art of Love
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a child prodigy like no other, but there's just one problem: he's failing art class. Now he's not only having to work on a class he thinks is useless, but is slowly falling in love with a girl he doesn't even know because of her art! And who's this girl, Momo Hinamori? What role does she play in all of this?
1. Chapter One: The Brush Stroke of Destiny

Chapter One: The Brush Stroke of Destiny

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed as he swung his legs back and forth in the waiting chair of the art teachers private office. How could this of happened to him? He was the school prodigy, not to mention the school's soccer captain. If only he didn't need this stupid class to fulfill the school's acquirements. Maybe he should have joined the drama class or chorus...no, art class was the lesser evil even if he's ... failing.

"Now, I want to talk to you about your effort in class, Toshiro." The teacher spoke softly. "I know it is impossible to grade art so I grade one's effort and overall work. You haven't been putting anything in at all."

"I can't draw." Toshiro snorted as he leaned further in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Some logical thinkers can't and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Why don't you try asking for help? I know some of your friends are also in the class so you can reach out to them. I already talked this over with all your teachers and had your schedule changed."

"What?! Just for a stupid art class?!"

A sly grin crossed the teacher's face before she spoke again. "If you don't pass this stupid class, you can't graduate, genius."

~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new schedule was just horrible. His routine was thrown out of whack and now he was surrounded by idiots and even worse, more fan girls. Who wanted to wake up to Literature class anyway? His eyes roamed to the window of the door when they froze, locked upon a picture of bright color.

Who drew _that_? Who could have drawn something so...perfect? The bell rung and he quickly made his way over to the wall to examine the new piece of art. It wasn't there yesterday, or was it? How could it be; the colors were simply too vivid and eye catching to go unseen by all who's eyes would wonder.

It was of a goddess, or at least a woman of surreal elegance, holding a small brown bird in her pale hands as she sat upon a rock by a slow running river. Her hair was long and flowing in the wind, the color of it was a burning gold, her clothes were a flowing white silk.

"Like that, huh?"

Toshiro turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto smiling at him. She was a good friend, his oldest and best in fact, but that only meant she knew how to get under his skin. "If you're wondering who drew it, then you're out of luck. The artist uses a pen name and only the teacher knows who it is."

"A pen name?" Toshiro studied the piece again to try finding such a thing. In the bottom right corner was the name 'Tobiume' written in the most beautiful cursive he had ever seen. "Flying Plum Tree? What type of name is that?"

"A fantasy-based one...duh. Name aside, she is a wonderful artist, huh?" Matsumoto sighed as she glazed from the artwork to her small friend.

"How do you know it's a girl? Maybe a guy did this." Hitsugaya snorted as he began to make his way to his new art class, his friend following him.

"Not with a name like that! And look at it! It's way to romantic to be a guy." She smirked as she heard him snort. "You know...they say one's art is their soul. I wonder who's soul could be so soft and iridescent like that?"

"Whatever." Toshiro mumbled though his mind had drifted toward the same thought.

~~~ Art Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she? Class started two minutes ago." Rukia growled as she paced the large, enclosed room in the back of the class. It was sound proof, only advance students were allowed to use it, and had four large windows that looked back into the class room. The connecting room was smaller, containing a table and an airbrush station set up for students to use. The teacher always let them back here on good days, but since they were now suppose to help Toshiro, this was where they would be staying from now on.

"Maybe she's mad about us taking her spot." Ichigo sighed as he took out his sketch book and flipped it to a new page. "I mean, she is an advance student, so this _was _her spot first."

Unable to bear the weight of his curiosity, Toshiro groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Who are you talking about?!"

"Momo Hinamori of course." Matsumoto smiled as she watched his eyebrows twitch. "Don't know her? Well, she's very sweet and very nice. She's very outgoing, but she can be very quiet too. She has black hair and these big auburn eyes, but her hair is usually in a bun or so."

"I didn't need her life story, just her name." He sighed as she just giggled at him. Toshiro was going to scold her, but the door was suddenly opened revealing a small (though still taller then him), panting girl.

His eyes were glued to her instantly, not only because she made such an appearance but by her looks as well. Her shiny, black as night hair was down and covered most of her downcast face. Her lips were plump and a beautiful natural peach, and by the small glace he was able to catch of her eyes...They were so bright they shined. Was this girl Momo Hinamori?

"Sorry...I'm late...I got...held up in the hall..." She straightened herself before she let out a puff of air and a smile. "There were all these crazy girl's screaming for some guy named 'Hitsugaya'. How rude to block the hallways like that just for some guy!"

"Huh...Hina-chan..." Rangiku sweat dropped as she pointed to the stunned - no one sure if by Momo's appearance or her words - Toshiro.

"Oh! The new guy's here already?! I wanted to clean up a bit before you came too!" Hinamori whined as she rushed over to the smaller male and smiled. "Well, I'm Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you!" Before Toshiro could speak, she was digging through her satchel and pulled out a number of things and handed it to him. "I went out and bought you some supplies so you can work more comfortably. This is a high grade sketch book and these are some beginners' sketch pencils. I figured you might not like using hand-me-downs so I bought you your own!"

"...Thank...you?" Hitsugaya blinked before he shook his head and placed his normal scowl on his face. "There was no need for you doing that. Oh, by the way...my name's Toshiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you." He smirked when he watched her face drop, he knew what was coming next. A big flustered rush of apologies for speaking so ill about him and hopes that there were no hurt feelings. It happened all the time when people found out his name.

"Oh...Well, could you not have your fan club block the halls? It's so hard to get around."

"Wha-?!" Toshiro couldn't believe it, the sheer nerve of this girl! He glanced at everyone laughing their asses off and then glared at her, excepting to see her laughing too, but only found her as confused as he was. He watched her shake her head at him and walked over to a small wall mirror and began to pull her hair up in a bun.

"That's Momo for you!" Matsumoto chuckled as she wiped the small tears from her eyes. "Just as cute as ever!"

"I can't believe she called it a 'fan club'!" Renji laughed as he held his stomach.

"Whatever." Toshiro growled as he only continued to glare at this 'Momo Hinamori'. "When can we start getting to work?"

"Oh yeah...school work." Rukia sighed as she took a sit on the floor and glanced up at the ceiling. "We're supposed to help you, so we have to do a super big project."

"Before we decide on that, why don't we figure out what the 'boy genius' is capable of first?" Ichigo teased.

"Why would I want to do anything in this class? Art is just for losers who can't do anything else." Toshiro snapped, so enraged that he, as well as the others, missed the flinch and hurt glance Momo threw to them. "I just need a fine arts credit and then I'm outta here."

"Now don't be like that! You know as well as I do that art is super important. Heck, art is a huge part of Human History and still plays big roles today!" Matsumoto scolded him.

"What do you like to do?" Momo asked, her voice soft and gentle. "Maybe you should try drawing that? Or would you rather paint?"

"...I like soccer." He grumbled.

"Then draw yourself shooting a goal or dribbling the ball. It doesn't have to be perfect, just a good effort." She smiled before she turned and walked into the second room, closing the thick wooden door behind her.

It was a long, boring hour before Toshiro noticed that Momo had not come out of that room. He had asked questions about what would look better or how he should draw this or that, but it turned out that they weren't that much better than him when it came to complex drawings. Hitsugaya was growing frustrated and angry at the poor drawing in front of him and he really needed some proper help, but he wasn't just going to beg for that stupid girl's help either...maybe he could ask her a question or two and she'd finish it for him...yeah...that sounded good.

Toshiro stood up, his work in hand and went for the door. His fingers were on the knob before he heard a clicking behind him. He turned to see Rangiku shaking her finger at him, she had a look of knowing on her face that irked him greatly. "What? I'm just going to ask a question."

"I wouldn't bother Momo-chan. She's super busy." Renji said as he looked at his own poorly drawn piece. "Don't you know her assignment? Didn't you have any advance students in your old class?"

"I never bothered to look for any." He fully turned his body to face his friends, his plan put on the back burner for now. "Why is she so busy?"

"Advance art students must complete one hundred different pieces all involving a single theme. Not only that, but she has to do it using new medians and ideas." Rukia explained .

"Yeah, but that's not even the worst of it! When she's done, the teacher is going to take all her pieces to some art gallery filled with college professors and art critiques and if they don't like her work or if she fails to complete all one hundred pieces, then she fails the entire year!" Rangiku sighed as she clasped her hands tightly to her chest. "I feel so bad for her! All that work plus her normal school work on top of it! No wonder she can't hang out with us on the weekends."

Toshiro Hitsugaya had heard of some outrageous things, but this was just insane! Why would she burden herself like that just for some stupid art?

A/N: My advance art was just like that, but it was well worth it!


	2. Chapter Two: Blue Math and a Deviant Mee

Chapter Two: Blue Math and a Deviant Meeting

Momo sighed happily as she stepped back from her piece to examine her lines and how they flowed together. Though, she wasn't as far along as she wanted to be due to that new boy and his silly fan club, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. However, now that she saw him...she had to admit he was quite gorgeous for a boy...those teal eyes like icebergs and those white locks like untouched snow. She shook her head of the thoughts and looked back at her work...she needed to rest her eyes so she could continue properly. Talking to her friends should help.

Hinamori opened the heavy door to see everyone talking and showing each other their small sketches. The sight made her smile, but she then noticed the glare the boy of snow threw her and she quickly frowned.

"Hina-chan! You done? Can we see this one, please!?" Rangiku begged as she tried to make her way past the smaller girl, but was blocked at every turn.

"No, I'm not done yet and no you can't see it. You know that I don't like showing others my work." Momo sighed before she closed the door and locked it. "I came out to rest my eyes and chat a bit."

"That's stupid. Why draw if you won't show others?" Toshiro snorted.

Momo dropped her head before rubbing her chin in thought. "It's for me. My work is for me. It's how I express myself and how I feel deep down." She lifted her gaze to him; her eyes sparkled with something one could only call an inner wisdom. "Don't you have something you do only for yourself? Do you have something so sacred in your life?"

Toshiro didn't answer, just tossed her his sketch book and told her to help him fix it. She glanced at the messy lines filled with uneasiness. It was supposed to be him (she's guessing) dribbling a ball (she's still guessing). Momo smiled to herself before she sat down beside him ad picked up a pencil.

"I guess I should have known you wouldn't know which pencils are for what and how to use them. Sorry for not telling you." She placed the book down before she showed him the pencil she picked up. "Did you notice the letter and number on the pencils?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"..."

"I'll teach you." Hinamori smiled before she picked up the book and turned to a clean page. "I'll help you make a chart so you can have a reference." (A/N: I'm not going to type out the pencils or anything so we can move on with the story; however, if you wish to know how you make a chart or information about art pencils and their uses, please message me) "And that's that! Not so hard, huh?" She smiled at everyone, who by this time everyone had gathered around her to watch.

Toshiro only nodded as he stared at her hand. He didn't really pay attention to her words or what she was doing, he could care less, but he did noticed how she did everything. He noticed how her hands were soft but how short her nails were. He noticed the callus on her middle finger and the dent that would forever be there due to her constant use of pencils.

"That was very helpful, Momo! I think I'll try that next time." Rukia smiled as she looked at the clock. "Hey! Time for snack! Who wants some! I brought cookies this time!"

Toshiro saw everyone grab a few cookies, all except Momo and himself. He was about to ask her why she wasn't going to have one when he noticed her making notes on the back of his drawing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you pointers. I have to get back to work, but I don't want you to feel discouraged so I thought some tips might help." Momo she smiled before she stood up and went back to the back room, locking the door behind her.

Toshiro glanced at the neat print in front of him before he snorted and closed the book. "I think I'm done for the day." He grumbled before he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"But we still have an hour and a half of class left! You can't call it quits yet!" Renji sighed as the younger just waved him off.

"And after Hina-chan came out to help you!" Rangiku scolded as she watched him flinch, a smirk crossed her lips knowing she hit a nerve. "You know the heavy burden she carries and yet she came out to give you a hand! Look, she even wrote down tips and skipped snack because she wasted too much time with you. Poor thing, I bet she was hungry, too."

"Alright! I get it! I get it." Toshiro snorted as he rolled over to his belly and stared at the book, he was really regretting not joining a different fine arts class. "Can't I take a small break?"

"No."

~~~ Math Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toshiro couldn't be happier to be out of that stupid class, the only thing that could make it better was if he didn't have to share this class with Momo Hinamori, too. He noticed she sat in the back of the class and sighed a lot. Seems like she didn't like math so much.

He watched as she chewed her bottom lip in thought and stared at the worksheet in front of her. Her shapely eyebrows twitched in irritation as she struggled with the problems. Toshiro only snorted and turned his gaze away from her. The work was so easy and if she couldn't do it, then she was an idiot and everyone knew Toshiro Hitsugaya had no time for idiots.

~~~ After School~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo sighed as she opened the door to her small home, locking the door behind her and throwing her bag and shoes in the corner of the room. Today had been horrible for her and so tiring that she barely had the energy and will to make it to the couch and plop down on the old thing. Her math class had to be the worse though, the teacher held her back after class to tell her she was failing and that there was little chance of her passing this year. She was about ready to cry as she thought about it.

The teacher's words were cold and uncaring, telling her how bad she was and that maybe she should be moved to a 'special' class for the 'slower' students. All she heard was how stupid she was and the worst of it was she was sure Toshiro heard all that too, since he forgot the sketch book she bought him and came back to retrieve it.

Hinamori placed her small hand on her chest which now ached as tears rolled freely down her face. At times like this, she wished desperately for parents or some type of guardian that could help her, tell her she wasn't stupid and she was worth the little extra work; but she had no such thing - her father had left before she was born and her mother died in a car accident when she turned eleven. She was so lucky that Rukia's brother was kind enough to purchase this home for her and fund her so well.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked around her home. It was simple and clean and quiet, one could say it was lonely, but she was at peace with the isolation and the silence. Momo rose from the couch and made her way to her bedroom, which was just as small and just as dull. Only a closet, a dresser, a small bed, a laptop and printer were located there. She gently sat on the bed and opened her laptop.

~~~~~~ Toshiro's Grandmother's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Granny! I'm home!" Toshiro shouted as he slung his bag on the bench next to the door and then kicked his shoes underneath it. "And before you ask, yes, art class was horrible."

A small, old lady walked into the room and sighed at the boy who just grumbled under his breath. "As long as you stay open to it, Toshiro." She walked over to the young child and hugged him, chuckling as he hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you are not too old to hug an old woman."

"I'm never too old to hug you, Granny." He smiled softly as she patted his hand.

"Now, I have been asking my friends about how to help you and guess what? They told me of a website that should do the trick." She chuckled as she heard him groan. "Now listen before you go judging it. I have it written down and placed it on your computer table so you could check it out. I want you to look into it and create an account and try looking for some help. Remember young one, the smartest man asks for aid when aid is needed and the fool only puts on a show."

Toshiro sighed as he watched his Granny grab her coat and head toward the door, telling him she was going out with her old friends for bingo and silently commanding him to look into that site while she was gone. He cursed this day as he went to his room and reluctantly typed in the site address for some site called Deviantart. The home page only made him snort as he saw different works of art just recently posted. Some were wonderful while others just made him laugh. At least he wasn't the only one who couldn't draw.

Was he really going to join this site just to pass an art class? He thought about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion that if he really didn't like it, he could always quit. He typed in his user name, 'Hyorinmaru' and decided to look around the site just to say he looked. Toshiro really had no intention of really using the site but he didn't want his Granny mad at him, either. All was going according to plan when he saw _it_. It was the same picture from school, by the same artist - Tobiume!

His eyes widened as he clicked on the image and then on the person's profile. Scanning the page briefly led him to discover a few key things: she was indeed a girl, though since she had not posted any pictures of herself he still had no idea who she was, she sold her work on this site and judging from her paid membership (his was free) that people actually bought her stuff, and last but not least, her profile showed him that they had many similar likes such as watching the sunset and eating watermelons. Over all, this 'Tobiume' seemed like a decent person and it made him all the more curious about finding out who she really was. But first...

~ Momo's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo was looking over her recent sells and comments on her works when she noticed she had gained a message in her inbox. She sighed as she thought it would be another request piece, but opened it none the less.

/_Hello, I noticed you on here and realized that we go to the same school. Who are you?/_

_Hyorinmaru_

Momo blinked before rereading the message again before responding back to it. /_I'm Tobiume! Nice to meet you, Hyorinmaru. I guess you saw my work in the hall, huh?/ _She waited a minute before she refreshed her page to see a new message.

/_I meant your real name and yes, I saw it today. Could you tell me why people buy your art?/ Hyorinmaru._

~~~~~ Toshiro's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He growled at himself as he backed out of asking his real question, but really, how was he to ask a complete stranger for help anyways? What's worse is that since he chickened out and was mad about it, he asked something rude and now it just looked like he was an ass. He was surprised when he got an answer back from her.

/_Not really an art lover are you? That's fine, but you do know this is an art site, right? Anyway, I suppose they buy it because it makes them feel something or they just simply like it. It's kinda like when people buy and plant flowers knowing full well that they'll die when the first frost hits. Why don't you look around on this site, type in things you like in the search bar, and trying looking at some of the works you find? It might help you understand./ Tobiume._

...Okay, at least she wasn't a total bitch about it, however she didn't need to talk to him like he was some stupid child! He snorted as he closed his message box and just stared at the search bar. Should he listen to her? No, why should he? Just staring at some lines and fancy colors wasn't going to make him some softy art lover. He was going to call it a night and pray school wouldn't be so bad tomorrow.

~~~ Art class the Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh good! You're here!" Rangiku smiled as she greeted her grumpy friend. "We can start on our project now!"

Toshiro snorted as he glanced around the room at everyone. Renji was a good friend of his, as well as Ichigo. They were both on his soccer team and both very good players, even though they tried to out do one another all the time. Rukia sat between them, telling them to remember the chart Momo made for them the day before. She was rich but never let it get to her head; in fact, she didn't act like she was wealthy at all. Last was Rangiku, his closest friend. They had known each other since they were young, she being hired to baby sit him while his Granny went out to buy groceries or play bingo. He hasn't been able to get rid of her since.

"Where's Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked as he set his books down on the floor before sitting down beside them. He didn't know why he cared if she was here or not, maybe only because he felt like he could use her help again.

"She's in the back. She seemed to be kinda off today...like she was sad or something." Renji stated, Ichigo and Rukia both nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah...it's not like Momo-chan to be sad or so blue like that." Rangiku sighed as she placed her finger under her chin in thought before she waved her hand at them. "Enough worry though, we have a project to start!"

"Oh yeah! The teacher wants us to draw zoo animals and stuff! She said we could use whatever we want and that we got until the end of this week to finish it!" Ichigo said as he balanced his pencil on his fingers. "I'm going to do a lion. What are you gonna draw, Renji?"

"A polar bear! It should be easy since it's white and stuff." The red head snickered at his brilliant plan.

"I'm drawing a bunny!" Rukia yelled out excitedly, earning nothing more then sweat drops from her friends.

"Well, I'm drawing a fox. What are you going to do, Toshiro?" Rangiku asked the bored youth. "If I remember correctly, one of your favorite animals is a snow leopard, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I can try drawing that." Toshiro sighed as he just rubbed a lock of hair between his fingers. He really didn't feel like drawing anything, he was far too busy thinking of the girl hidden on the other side of the door. He had a feeling he knew why she was so down, but didn't really want to bring it up.

-o-

Momo sighed as she stared at the work in front of her. She was so close to being done since she was able to skip her literature class, she was that far ahead. The colors were so lively to her then, but now...they seemed to have been diluted due to the fear of the upcoming class and having to see that boy again. She dreaded the look of pity or disgust he might throw her way, though she was leaning more on disgust rather then pity from him.

She placed her paintbrushes down along side her palette and began to wash her hands from the oil paints that covered them. Many artists used a spirit to remove the thick, oily substance from their hands and equipment, but she preferred to use hot water and lots of soap, simple science teaching her why that worked so well. When finished with the task, she made her way to the door and inhaled deeply to settle her nerves while silently hoping this all goes well.


	3. Chapter Three: A Peek of Snow

Chapter Three: A Peek of Snow

"Hina-chan! Hey girl! How you doing?" Matsumoto asked in a sing-song type of voice. She was looking up something on her tablet, though Momo could not see what it was.

"I'm okay. What are you looking up?" Momo asked as she sat down beside the busty girl. She saw an image of a small red fox and smiled at her friend. "Are you drawing this?"

"Yep! We all have to draw zoo animals! I choose a fox, Renji a polar bear, Ichigo a lion, Rukia a bunny, and Toshiro choose a snow leopard! I'm so excited!" Rangiku squealed as she searched for a cute pose for her to draw.

"They all sound like very good choices, though the animals with white hair will be the hardest to do." Momo smiled as she ran her hands together before she giggled. "A snow leopard, huh? A perfect choice for you, Toshiro...I think."

Hitsugaya snorted before he glared at her. "Why?! Because I have white hair?"

"No...because you both have such strong eyes..." Hinamori smiled softly when she spoke, her thought and amazement heard clearly in her voice. "Well, I came out to help everyone today since I'm close with being done and all. So, did everyone find their reference material?"

Toshiro was still playing her voice over and over in his head. He..._felt_ something stir in him when she said that, an emotion he knew quite well - curiosity. Why did she sound like that? Amazed and captivated, like she knew something he didn't. He ended up shaking the useless sound out of his mind and just snort at her. "Isn't that cheating? Looking at something else?"

"Yeah, like tracing it or whatever." Renji further explained as he just pointed to the screen. "I mean, it wouldn't really be ours if we took it from somewhere else, right?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. How do you tell if it's original or not?" Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded excitedly.

Momo just chuckled and walked over to her bag, pulling out a small sketch book and sitting back down. "Alright class, listen up." She giggled again as everyone, even Toshiro, scooted closer to her. "The differences in tracing and free handing something are simple. When one traces something, they take an image and copy it exactly as they see it. That's because they laid a see-through piece of tracing paper over the image and followed the lines. When someone free hands something, they draw what they see _or_ take what they see and make it their own with their own lines even if they look at an image to do so."

"I don't get it." Renji sighed as he scratched his head.

"Do you know _exactly_ what a polar bear looks like? I bet you don't, even if you think you do." Momo pointed out with a smile. "You see, that's why people use a reference piece! It's for them to really _see_ the subject and gain a natural pose instead of just drawing what they _think_ the subject looks like."

"I get it!" Rukia yelled as she held up a scribble of a bunny. "My bunny doesn't look real because I really don't know what it looks like!"

"Right. Even I use references, though I must admit, I used to think it was cheating too. I can honestly say that since I've been using references, my work and eyes are now much sharper." She opened her sketch book and took a shaking breath. "I...I'm going to show you all an example. A before and after...so...here."

The first image was of the image was a mountain lion running through the snow. It was a good picture even if the lines were messy, but the pose just seemed...off. The legs were a little funny looking and the lion just seemed to be missing something from it. Momo took another breath and then flipped deeper into the book before she stopped and showed them the new image. It was the same thing, but so much more. It earned gasps from everyone, not only because it was so real and life-like, but because of the drastic turn around from the previously shown.

The eyes sparkled with determination, the face stern though one could tell it was happy; running through the fluffy snow like a small child, the strong legs stretched and limber and in such a natural stance that it looked as though it could leap out of the page at any minute if the book was not closed by that time anyway. "So there...that's it..."

"That was amazing! I had no clue you could draw like that!" Matsumoto quickly hugged the blushing and very nervous artist against her chest tightly. "I'm so happy you showed us! You have to do that more often, get your name out there and get known!"

"I...I really...don't want that..." Hinamori whispered, unaware that only a teal-eyed youth heard her pleas.

"Alright, so let's get started already! I'm gonna rock this!" Ichigo snickered as he twirled his pencil between his fingers.

-o-

Toshiro sighed as he watched everyone else draw their creatures with a great deal of enthusiasm, but he just stared at his with confusion. How was he to copy this with out tracing it? This was a stupid project in a stupid class. If that stupid girl was here, he could _ask_ her where to start, but she left a few minutes ago to fetch everyone a snack. He squeezed the pencil between his hand and was about to just push the image away when a juicy, red and green watermelon was placed beside him. He looked up to see the smiling face of Hinamori looking back down at him, then she floated over to everyone else.

"I hope you guys don't mind the snack. I bought it yesterday and realized I had no one to share it with so I brought it here." She giggled as she saw everyone dig into the fruit. Toshiro was about to ask what she had meant by that, but the flinch and saddened eyes of Ruika signaled that it was a sad tale; one not to be brought up so publicly.

After finishing the snack, he washed his hands and pointed to his blank page. "How do you start a project as big as this?" He asked, not knowing that with that question, he had let her in.

Her hand was placed on top of his as she guided his marks. It was gentle and flowing and he could make out the faint sound of her humming; if she knew she was doing such a thing he didn't know. She would speak to him with soft wisps of air, telling him that he had to break the image down to basic shapes first so the problem wasn't so big and then try to give it a more determined shape.

Toshiro wasn't a blusher, but this girl...her actions and hands-on approach just made his cheeks hot for some reason. He was about to push her away, tell her he could do it himself when she released her gentle grip and ran a single finger through his hair.

"That's all there is to it, Shiro-chan."

"Wha-?! Don't call me that! What makes you think you can just give people nicknames as dumb as that one, huh?!" He barked, earning snickers from his friends.

"Mou...I think it's cute! And I wasn't aware I needed permission to give a friend a nickname." She reasoned back.

"Well if you're gonna call me that, then I'm going to call you...Bed-wetter Momo!" A shot back, a smirk on his face.

"Wha-?! But my nickname was cute! Yours is just mean!"

~ Math Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo Hinamori let out a shaky breath as shr received the graded test paper back from her teacher, his tongue clicking; she was sure could be heard by the whole class. She didn't even bother to look at the score, knowing full and well that it was an 'F'. If only she didn't need this class...if only she was smarter. The thought stung, but because if the truth it held or the fact that she thought that about herself she didn't know. Her hands went to her beloved sketch book and from there she entered her own world.

-o-

Hitsugaya watched as she drew in her sketch book, to him it seemed like she was placing an aura around herself when she did that, though someone as out going as her would do no such thing. That train of thought lingered though as he noticed how sad her eyes looked and how no one went to talk to the bubbly girl, though she did seem a little flat right now.

"Hey! Did you guys see that piece in the hallway? I don't see why they put those things up anyway. It's just wasted space that could be used for fliers and posters for the upcoming election."

"I dunno...I thought it was pretty."

"And what is that person gonna do when they get into the real world, huh? Draw pretty pictures for a living?!"

"Athletes get paid millions to play a game, so...yeah. I see your point however...art just isn't as important as it used to be anymore."

"A useless skill for useless people."

Toshiro stopped listening to the three friends, sneaking a peek at the girl in the corner of the room. Was it true? Was art so useless? He used to think so but after seeing her talk about it...he wasn't so sure. He didn't really care for it, but it didn't really hurt anyone so why was that asshole so against it? Did she even know? Did she know the harsh words that lingered around her? Was she that strong, or that good at acting?

~ Hinamori's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small bedroom was filled with the sound of deep sobs, the kind that only a person lets out when they were left with out any Hope. The sobbing girl, hugging her pillow as if it were her only anchor, truly had none at this point. She was going to fail math and be held back and kept from graduating on time. This wouldn't be such a terrible thing but Byakuya, Rukia's older brother, said he would only fund her if she did well in school and keep an eye out for his sister.

It was a horrible place to be in and not only was she there, she was all alone. Momo had thought of asking for help from the generous man but that would only be more money he would have to sink into a nuisance like her. She could pay the rent and bills easily enough with her selling her art on her account but she was saving that money for college and more art supplies.

Momo sniffled as she released her pillow and rubbed her eyes. Crying wouldn't do her any good, even if it did make her feel a little better. She opened the laptop and went to her account. She smiled as she saw the number of favs and buyers. They always made her feel better in a sense. She wanted to show everyone at school her work too, like she can here, but seeing their faces and listening to the hateful remarks already ... Well...there was just no way she would do that, not even her friends had really seen what she can do. If everyone knew she was Tobiume, they would make school an even bigger hell then it already was and that wasn't going to happen if she could help it.

A small sound was heard as a mail came to her inbox. She blinked as she saw it was from Hyorinmaru. Hinamori thought about just logging off and ignoring it but something told her to at least read it, it wasn't like he was staring at her and saying anything to her face so what was the harm anyway?

/_If you're reading this, then I'm very relived. I am sorry if I came off rude yesterday and I did not mean that, or at least not like that. It's just...I'm new to this stuff and don't get why it's so important to people yet./ Hyorinmaru_.

Momo smiled as she read the message; it reminded her of a certain someone new to her art class...

/_I thank you for the apology and I understand that you may be lost. Some people just look at the lines of pictures or paintings but not what lies beneath it all. Those who find it important feel 'connected' to the piece or can relate to it. Some may feel inspired or enlightened in a way. If I may ask, what is your favorite animal and why?/ Tobiume._

Hinamori smirked as she waited her his reply. If this 'Hyorinmaru' was indeed Toshiro, then that would mean he is trying to find further aid and she was more then willing to give that to him. He enthralled her for some reason, maybe his eyes or his aura, but she was thinking about him like no other boy she had before. A thing she really liked about him were those eyes of his, they sparkled when she taught him something new and she loved that...that fire reflected in such icy orbs.

/_Snow leopard. Why?/ Hyorinmaru._

"...I got you now...Shiro-chan."


	4. Chapter Four: Lost and Found

Chapter Four: Lost and Found

Toshiro sat in literature class staring at the thick book in front of him with disdain. Waking up early in the morning and listening to a teacher who just rattles on and on about how this work would influence their lives was a drag; especially when he would stop suddenly and start talking about his date last night with some new girl he was 'head-over-heels' with.

"...And look at that new painting over there! See it, Class? That is love right there if I ever seen it! The movement, the lines, the very colors all express my Heart's desires! Poetry, that is! Emotion captured in the most basic of ways!" Mr. Songston sang out loud.

Toshiro looked across the hall and was amazed to see another painting where Tobiume's was just the other day. He didn't see anyone change it, so when did it happen? Did she take so much care in hiding her identity that she came before anyone else could see? If so, then why?

"It looks like another work by that Tobiume. Wonder why they won't show themselves or use their real name?"

"Don't you know? She's on Deviantart too and makes a lot of money selling her pieces! Probably doesn't want people like us to beg her for free works or money."

"Now, class." Mr. Songston cleared his throat as he gathered everyone's attention. "Maybe they don't want to here all your negative comments. Just because she can make things others want doesn't make them a snob or beneath you. It takes a lot of courage to put yourself out there like that, after all."

"Why?"

Everyone turned to stare at the owner of that question, like it was an unspoken law not to ask such a thing. He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did though, so maybe that was why everyone was staring at him.

"Well, Toshiro...You heard all the things that was just said right? Can you imagine having that said to your face? Imagine people hating you for a talent instead of getting to know you? Many authors and artist have to deal with that sort of thing all the time! It takes courage to be yourself and show the world your colors...at least that's what I say on the matter anyway." He smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Which brings me to your assignment! I want you to write an essay about something that inspires you! It must be two thousand words and I don't want a whole bunch of filler! You have until Monday! Good luck!" He called out as the bell rung.

Toshiro sighed as he made his way over to the new painting that hung on the hall. He grumbled as he stared at the thing, trying to find ways to blame the artwork for his dismay, but found that he simply couldn't.

It was a beautiful scene of flowers that ranged from all sorts of colors and heights; making some appear as they were floating. The further his eyes traveled up the canvas, the more the flowers changed and began to become more surreal, it appeared as they were moving and forming some sort of structure; a bridge maybe. What was it supposed to mean? What could of inspired her to do this? Who was she... this beautiful creature which hide behind the canvas?

"Staring again, I see."

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro snorted as he turned to she her grinning face. "What do you want?"

"For your information, I'm going to class, the same place you should be heading to." She puffed as she glanced at the oil painting. "For someone who doesn't like art so much, you seem to like staring at her artwork."

He snorted before he turned his head to hide his upcoming blush. "I...I talk to her online."

"WHAT?! REALLY?! Who is she, do you know? Wait...is that a blush? You're blushing!" Rangiku gasped as she jumped up and down in sheer joy.

"It's not a blush and no I don't know who she is yet!" The small boy barked at the happy girl. "We...we just talk is all. I ask her questions and stuff."

~ Flashback~~

/_A snow leopard, huh? They are very beautiful creatures, but I assume that's not what draws you to them since you're a boy._ _What makes you like them more then any other creature?/ Tobiume._

_/I guess...They just caught my eye, I don't know. I guess maybe because it has white fur like me and it likes the cold like me./ Hyorinmaru._

_/I see. A Winter man are you? Well, is there anything else that you like about it besides its looks? Something deeper?/ Tobiume._

_/...How it moves. I like how it stalks stuff and how it doesn't need others to survive in such a harsh climate./ Hyorinmaru._

_/XD that's it! Right there! You are inspired by its strength and grace! See? Not so hard, huh? Anyway, how are you today? If we're going to talk we might as well be friendly! ;P/ Tobiume._

End of Flashback~

"Even though you guys are just talking, I assume you are starting to like her due to that blush you're still wearing."Rangiku pointed out with a sly grin on her lips. "Don't worry, Toshiro...everyone starts somewhere."

-o-

Momo hummed to herself as she worked furiously on her new piece. She was so happy and inspired by last nights event that she could barely contain herself. Who knew he was such a sweet guy deep down?

/_You watch the sunset too? I thought I was really the only one nowadays. It just seems like people are too focused on other things to notice it./ Tobiume_

_/It's a beautiful sight. Nothing better then watching it with a big watermelon! I haven't told you about what I'm doing in art class, have I? I'm drawing a snow leopard, if you can believe it or not. A girl named Momo Hinamori is helping me. Do you know her?/ Hyorinmaru._

_/No, afraid I don't. Good to hear you drawing something you like! It'll help you get better. So, is this girl nice to you? I know some artists can be a little snobby, so if she's mean you can always ask me! XD/ Tobiume._

_/No, she's very nice to me about it. I will still accept your help, though! She never shows anyone her work so I don't know how good she really is, but I can see yours. You are very good! ;P/ Hyorinmaru._

Hinamori sighed happily as she remembered him calling her nice. It was still too early to really know for sure, but she felt attracted to him, even if she had to hide behind a computer screen to really speak to him.If only he knew she was Tobiume.

She shook her head of the fuzzy feeling and got back to work, she only had a few more minutes before she wanted to go out there and visit her friends_. _A loud knock shocked her from her train of thought. She quickly moved to open the door and gulped when she saw everyone standing there looking at her.

"Hel...Hello?"

"You're here already? What about your first class?" Renji gawked at the chalk-covered female in front of him. "And you're a mess! What are you using in there anyway?"

" I'm ahead in my class so he allows me to come here as long as I don't slip and come in once in a while." Momo took a small glance back at her work before she blushed. "And I'm using pastels."

"Can we see? Come on, please!" Rukia begged as she tried to push her way past the shy friend, but found that she was stronger then she looked. "Wow! You work out or what?"

"I used to take self-defense classes...remember?" Hinamori giggled as the friend just face palmed herself. "Even though that was years ago, I still train a bit."

"I didn't know that!" Ichigo pouted. "If you needed some muscle, you could have just asked me!"

Momo just giggled as she closed the door and locked it behind her before she clapped her hands together. "Alright now, let's get you guys started today, huh? If all goes well, you guys might finish today!"

"Huh? Really? But the teacher gave us til the end of this week to do it. How can we finish today?" Rangiku asked as she pointed to her work in progress.

"You guys already did the hardest part! Finding a reference and drawing a basic skeleton is tough and takes longer, but in the end, it speeds things up and helps prevent mistakes further down the road. Without that skeleton, you could spend hours trying to finish a mistake only to make it worse." Hinamori hummed as she washed her hands. "You could finish your line art today and maybe start color tomorrow."

"I can't wait to start color!" Rukia laughed as she danced around the room.

A yawn escaped the young girl as she tried to teach Renji that the color white may not have any colors, but reflected them instead.She was starting to get a headache when an idea hit her. "Just look at Shiro-chan's hair! See how it has different colors in it even though it's white?"

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Toshiro roared as he glared at her, or at least tried to. The more he sees her, the more he found himself attracted to the sweet girl, maybe because she was so kind to him even though he was so mean?

"Maybe next time, Hitsugaya-kun!" She giggled then peered over to see his work. "Hey! That looks really good!"

Toshiro blinked before he peered down at his work. He did have to admit... it was much better then what he normally does. He felt pride swell up in his chest and he couldn't help but smile at her. "Thanks. I...like it so far."

Hinamori, has well as everyone else, was shocked to see such a smile come from such a stoic boy. She couldn't help but smile back at him with a small giggle as her reply. She felt warm and happy after seeing his smile, but if it was because he was so happy with himself or that he was smiling at her, she didn't know.

It was a happy atmosphere as they worked on their pieces while still talking here and there. Toshiro nagged on Ichigo and Renji to train more for soccer and Rangiku and Rukia whined at Momo to dress cuter. They chatted and goofed around until it was time for the next class. Momo was first to leave, but as she left, she dropped a folded up piece of paper. Toshiro knew what it was instantly and quickly snatched it before anyone noticed.

It was her math test from the day before, he could tell by the type of paper and the red ink that marked it. He looked around to check to see if anyone was watching him before he opened the sheet. His eyes widened at the sight. The girl had barely managed a score on the entire thing but, she seemed to be close to solving the questions correctly on most, others it was wrong because she mixed up the two formulas.

Momo Hinamori wasn't as dumb as he thought she was...she was just lost...like him.


	5. Chapter Five: The Color of Hope

Chapter Five: The Color of Hope

Toshiro sighed as he placed his pencil beside his finished worksheet and glanced around the room to see everyone still working. His eyes stayed locked on a single student, pencil between her full lips and eyes clearly focused on the task before her. He thought that maybe working on his own worksheet would keep him busy enough to where he wouldn't have to think of her, but...

His heart began to beat faster and faster the more he watched her struggle. Why wasn't she just giving up if this was too hard for her? Why put up with the headache? Why was nobody helping her when it was so plainly clear that she was struggling? Hitsugaya clenched his teeth together as he thought about it, thought about her, the sheer effort she put into everything and she wasn't going anywhere.

Toshiro grabbed his belongings and made his way over to her, sitting beside the still working girl. The fact that she didn't notice and everyone else did made him chuckle; which startled the young artist. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, Hinamori." The blush she tried to hide made his palms sweaty and his nerves quiver. "I thought maybe you would like some help, if not some company."

"I...I don't want to be a bother to you, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm not very good company right now." She whispered to him, keeping her head down and eyes locked on the paper in front of her. Feeling him scoot the desk so it was against hers and him leaning over beside her made her blush more before she dared to look him in the eyes. Those eyes sparkled with caring and kindness that she had never before seen, well maybe once from Byakuya when he found her crying about her mother, but this was a tad...different?

"Let's just say I'm returning the favor then, huh?" He chuckled as he took a look at her work and smiled. She was always so close...all she needed was a small push.

He guided her step by step, told her small jokes or clever ways to remembering each problem formula and when to apply it. He would simply point out mistakes and then tell why she may have made the mistake. To say she was taken aback by this show of kindness was an understatement, but she was so happy that he came to help, maybe she could approach him more often?

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." Momo whispered to him.

Toshiro just smirked and whispered. "No problem, Bed-wetter Momo."

-o-

Momo Hinamori smiled as she walked home from school, her spirit lifted and soaring around her like an albatross around a boat. Her smile was bright and wide and her eyes shined like beautiful gems as she looked up at her home. She stepped up on to her porch had went to turn the handle when the door suddenly opened on its own. There stood Byakuya Kuchiki in her doorway, his gaze stern and commanding. She was shocked to see him there, for he was to be on a business trip and not due home for some time.

"Bya-Byakuya, Sir?"

"We need to talk, Momo."

They both entered the house and sat facing one another in the living room. One was calm and collected, the other sweating bullets and praying she wouldn't throw up. "I have received reports about your math grades and-!"

"I'm so sorry, Byakuya! I'm trying I swear! I'm not slacking off or not paying attention, please don't kick me out!" Hinamori begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just have so much on my plate and I can't drop any of my classes or I would but-!"

"Hina-chan...it's alright." Kuchiki sighed as he reached over and patted her knee. "I'm just concerned for you, was all. I trust you, that is why I do not have servants here to watch over you." He smiled at the sniffling girl, then sighed. "Now, what was this about kicking you out? Don't tell me you took that small joke as a threat."

"'Joke'?" She asked.

"...I'm...not very good at them, am I?" He rubbed his chin in thought as he made a note to try reading that joke book Rukia bought for him years ago. "Anyhow, I think we have something else to speak about, as well. That locked door down the hall...what's in it?"

Hinamori froze, her heart was either pounding so fast it was numb or it had stopped on her- she just couldn't tell. He had found her gallery, it seemed, and now he wished to know its contents. This wouldn't be a problem, however, it turned out that Byakuya Kuchiki was a very big fan of Tobiume's work and bought her pieces regularly. Momo hadn't the heart to keep his money, so she had set it aside from all her other savings so she may one day return it to him. Looks like it was going to be now rather then later. "Ahem...Its..."

"No need to explain...I already picked the lock so I know what is inside that room." He glanced down at the stunned girl and just smiled. "You have a great talent, Tobiume."

Hinamori quickly lifted up a cushion on her couch and pulled out an envelope full of money and shoved it into Byakuya's large hands. "I swear I was going to pay you back! I was going to try and sneak it into your wallet or bank account but you monitor those like a hawk!"

Byakuya sweat dropped as he sighed. "Yes, well, with a sibling like Rukia you learn to overlook such things." He gently handed the money back to the girl. "I already knew that you were Tobiume, Hinamori, you always did have the most beautiful cursive writing I have ever seen. I must say, I'm a huge fan of your work and would love it if you would make me a request piece, so I may hang it in my office."

Momo smiled as she happily nodded, then a thought hit her. "Wait a minute...you picked my lock?"

"Yes, it was quite easy to do in fact. Why?"

"I thought rich people didn't know how to pick locks!" Momo gawked.

"Well, I do have some tricks up my sleeve, Hinamori."

-o-

Toshiro panted as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. Soccer practice was finally over and he was beat. Everyone seemed to be in tip-top shape for their game tomorrow and he couldn't be happier, well, if they won he'd be happier but that would have to wait. A flash caught his attention and he turned his head to see Rukia's older brother drive up in his black limousine; wiggling his finger as a signal for him to come here. He did as told and stood at the side of the car, waiting for the man to speak.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, I have a proposal for you. I am overseeing a peer of yours, Momo Hinamori, and I have come to notice she is falling behind in math. I was going to hire her a professor to tutor her but she spoke very highly of you; said you helped her today and she didn't feel stupid or uncomfortable around you. She didn't ask me to, but I wish to purchase your services. I'll pay you fifty dollars a session and if her grade improves I'll up your pay to hundred and fifty. Do we have a deal?"

Toshiro was shocked by the offer, but could not find the power to refuse it. "Alright, but I have some questions first."

The door of the car opened suddenly. "Get in."

Toshiro did as told and closed the door behind him. "How are you connected to Hinamori?"

"That is none of your concern."

Toshiro snorted as he looked out the window to keep himself from pulling his hair out. Was she a relative to him or what? Rukia never mentioned anything like that to him or the others. So how did he know Hinamori and her problem with math? What the most important thing...what did she say about him? "Does she know that you were going to hire a tutor?"

"We discussed it, her being totally against the idea. You see, she's very shy around those she doesn't know or she does not trust. When she spoke of you today, she seemed happy so I took it upon myself to hire you for her." Byakuya cleared his throat before he continued. "Be mindful that if she wishes you to leave or to obey an order you must do so and also be aware that she is quite capable of defending herself so I do hope you don't try to force yourself upon her; though I highly doubt you would do such a thing since Rukia tells me you can be very standoffish."

"Wha-!? I'd never do such a thing! I...I just met her a few days ago!" Toshiro spat out in alarm and disgust, earning a chuckle from the noble man.

"It does not take love very long to start working, Hitsugaya. Remember that."

The stopped in front of a small house that Toshiro couldn't recognize. It was plain but well kept with two small flower beds on either side of a clean porch. A single chair stood on the platform and looked out into the side yard were a single large oak tree stood. "This is the home of Hinamori. Treat her nicely, Hitsugaya...she's worth the wait."

Toshiro stepped out of the car and watched it drive off. What did he mean by that? What was he waiting for? Her? That didn't seem to make any sense. He shook the thoughts away and walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door, what greeted him made his heart stop beating.

There stood Momo Hinamori, but not like he had ever seen her before. She wore a cut tee shirt that revealed her tone, fit stomach but it hung loosely on her chest. Her hair was put up in a pony tail, showing her flawless face and those great, big eyes of hers. His eyes traveled down to her long, shapely legs that seemed to boast strength and flexibility. He noticed the thin beads of sweat slowly make it's way down of her body before he gulped and met her eyes once more.

"Shiro-chan?! Wha-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered as she stepped aside to allow him entry. She was shocked beyond belief to see him here...and to see her like this?! In the middle of her workout session none the less!

"I uh...I was dropped off here by Rukia's brother. He hired me to tutor you so...here I am." He cleared his throat as he tried to look anywhere but her. He has never felt so nervous before, never so...normal and average compared to another.

"I knew it...I wish he would just listen to me for once." Momo sighed as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "I'm sorry he roped you into this, Hitsugaya-kun. You don't have to tutor me at home, I'm sure today was enough of a headache for you anyhow."

"N-no! I...I want to help you." He was speaking without thinking now, something he rarely does. "He doesn't need to pay me either. I...I had a nice time with you today so...yeah."

Momo stared wide eyed at the blushing boy that seemed to sway in place to try and calm his nerves. She smiled at him before she led him to her living room and told him to sit; that she would bring him some water or tea if he preferred. She didn't know if she skipped to her kitchen or floated there, though the reason was far more important then the how. She was happy to have Shiro-chan with her, but even more so when he said he had a good time helping her today! The clouds magically seemed to part right above her head. She made him a glass of water to drink and walked back into the living room. She giggled as she saw him look around the room in wonder.

Hitsugaya turned his head to see her giggling at him. The sound was light and bubbly, making him feel at ease more then embarrassed. He found himself liking the sound as he chuckled too. If only she would open up to him, but how can she do that if he was still so closed?


	6. Chapter Six: A Sneak Peek of Nightmares

Chapter Six: A Sneak Peek of Nightmares

Toshiro smiled to himself as he sat in literature class, turning his head time to time to sneak a peek at Hinamori. He found himself beginning to like the silly girl, but he only wished that she was more open and confident, like Tobiume was. He knew that she was shy about her work, but Tobiume wasn't. So, why was she? From the small glance she showed everyone that one day, she had great talent. His granny always said artists were a little crazy, so he'd just go with it for now.

His mind drifted toward their study session last night and he smiled even more. She had him laughing with her silly jokes and her small pouts about all the different ways there was to solve a simple problem. Hitsugaya felt safe around her, like he could be himself and not worry about what she thought about him.

The bell rung and he quickly gathered his belongings so he may walk with his newly found crush, but was swamped by fan girls and couldn't find her. He sighed as he slowly made his way to art class, a class he was starting to like even if it was for the wrong reasons. When he made it to the back room, he sighed as he didn't see her there, knowing full well that she was already in the second room working.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Rangiku waved at the sad looking boy. "Did you hear the news?!"

"No. What news?" He asked as he opened his sketch book and took out his pencils to start working. He noticed that he was the only one to do so and arched his eyebrows at everyone.

"Dude! It's an easy day today! Advance art students have to turn in their first ten pieces to the teacher today. You should have seen Hina-chan! She could be captain of the track team if she had the time!" Renji laughed as he pointed to the door behind him. "Even though she is ahead in the overall count, she'll be in a ton of trouble if she doesn't turn in her work."

"Then shouldn't we help her?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms.

Just then the door burst open and a panicky Momo huffed as she carried a large, bag-like folder that hung from her shoulders. She could of stuffed Toshiro in it no problem it was so big. "I gotta go! Good luck guys! See you later!" She yelled as she sprinted out of the room in a flash.

"Well...seems like our little Momo did it again." Rangiku sighed as she pointed to the abandoned satchel that laid on the floor. "You know what this means...right?"

"Oh! We can look through her sketch book!" Rukia jumped excitedly as she rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist would. "Ohhhh, I can't wait to see what's in here!"

"We shouldn't do that! What if she finds out?" Hitsugaya shouted as he snatched the bag away from the two girls. "She'd be really hurt if we did that."

"She might have written something about you in here..." Rangiku smirked as she watched the small boy blush. "We all know you like her, why not find out if she likes you back?"

"B-but..." He stuttered as he stared at the book in the satchel. He was dying to find out what she thought of him truly, but he didn't want to ruin what trust she had in him either...His time to think was cut short however when Rangiku took the book and flipped it open.

Everyone gathered to see the image and gasped as they saw it. It was of a small child with black hair and big brown eyes, greatly resembling Momo herself. The little girl wore a beautiful kimono that was covered with reds and pinks, pale blues swirling between them. She held a ripe peach in her small hands and big, beautiful plum trees were in the background, their petals swirling around the tiny girl.

"That looks like Momo-chan!" Ichigo pointed out, though everyone knew that by their own observation.

"Great job, Genius!" Rukia barked as she shoved the grunting male.

Matsumoto waved them off and turned the page to see herself talking on her cell phone. It was done as a pencil sketch, but held a great amount of detail. "When did she draw me?"

"Wow! Why doesn't she show anyone these?" Renji asked as he then nudged Rangiku's arm. "Is there one of me?"

"Turn the page already! I see enough of you as it is." Toshiro barked at the older teen. He really wanted to see if she drew a picture of him, but he wasn't going to admit that.

They scanned through the next couple of pages, each a picture of them. Ichigo was eating a large strawberry, Rukia was cuddling a stuffed rabbit, Renji was puffing out his chest, and Toshiro was dribbling a soccer ball.

"Oh look! She drew you with a bit of your shirt riding up! She must think you're hot!" Matsumoto teased before she turned the page and stopped, stunned.

'_**Turn back NOW. This is not for YOU'**_

Everyone looked at one another before they looked back down at the black page with blood red text. "That's...that's really creepy."

"Maybe we should listen to it." Renji whispered to everyone, but was just hushed as they turned the page.

'_**Final...chance...GET OUT!'**_

"She's just trying to scare us." Ichigo chuckled. "What could little Momo draw that could be so scary anyway?" Everyone nodded as they turned the next page and screamed.

It was of a badly beaten girl, who's thin, black hair covered all but one sliver of her face. She wore no expression but her one eye was wide open and seemed to be covered by a sickening veil. The 'girl' wore a simple red dress that was torn and ripped and it seemed her legs were bent and broken, though she still stood.

'_**I FOUND YOU'**_

"The fuck is that?!" Ichigo whined as he scooted away from the book; Rangiku dropping it as she screamed. "Who...what...Momo drew THAT?!"

Toshiro shook his head and cleared his throat, he wasn't used to screaming, but that image...What could be so important that she would do something like that and furthermore, were they a simple page turn from finding out. "Well...someone turn the page already! I don't want to stare at it."

"Are you serious?!" Rukia yelled as she pointed to the picture whose one eye seemed to follow them wherever they went. "I'm going to have nightmares about that thing!"

Renji slowly reached over and flipped the page. It was the same girl, but now so close to the viewer that only her face was drawn.

'_**I SEE YOU...'**_

Everyone screamed again before Rangiku grabbed the book and stuffed it back into the satchel. She panted as she placed a hand on her chest. "We never speak of this...ever. It never happened." Everyone nodded as they slowly backed away from the satchel and turned to face each other.

"...That was fucked up." Renji whispered.

"You're breaking the rule already!" Rangiku hissed as she leaned back against the wall and sighed. "What's really screwed up is the idea of her finding a reference for that or if it's completely original."

~ Toshiro's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toshiro sighed as he entered his home and threw his backpack against the wall. His throat was a little raw from the screams he let out today, but who could really blame him? Those images were terrifying and to make it worse, Momo drew them!

"Toshiro, Dear. It looks like you had a rough day. Wanna talk about it?" Granny smiled as she greeted him with a hug an a fresh cup of tea. She only nodded as she listened to him retell the tell of the sketch book and how Momo did not share her work like the others. Granny sighed as she noticed how confused her small Toshiro was, but then let out a soft chuckle. "Artist are very different from the rest of us. They see and understand things differently then we might."

"But that doesn't tell me why she did something like that!" Toshiro growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Some things can not be explained until you do a little digging and change your point of view, Toshiro." Granny patted his head as she heard the front door open. "Ah, I see Rangiku is here!"

As if on cue, the tall blonde appeared from behind the corner and spun around as if modeling an outfit. "When am I ever late?"

"Whenever someone tells you a deadline." Toshiro grumbled as he crossed his arms and huffed. He was hoping to talk to his granny to see if maybe she could give him some insight into the matter, but it seemed like she was going to be gone for the night.

"Now be good you two and make me proud. I'm going to be bringing home the bacon tonight!" Granny whooped as she grabbed her coat and gently closed the door.

"That old woman could drink me under the table." Matsumoto sighed as she placed her hand on her hip and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh? No comeback? Someone's in outer space."

"Shut up...I'm just thinking, is all." Toshiro sighed as he tapped his finger against his still crossed arms. "Why do you think she did that? What could be so important?"

Rangiku sighed as she made her way over to the couch and sat down beside him. She pulled out a small bottle of sake from her backpack and took a sip from it. "I should just tell you to drop it and forget about it...but I'm just as curious to know as you are." She smiled at his stern face. "I know that you really like her, but I also know you kinda like Tobiume, too. I'm guessing you still want to figure out who she is, right?"

"Yeah. You know I don't like mysteries." Toshiro snorted, trying to see where she was going with this.

"You know...Hina-chan doesn't show her work and Tobiume doesn't show her face...funny huh?"

Toshiro's eyes shot open and he quickly turned to fully address the drinking friend beside him. "You're not saying that they're the same person, are you?"

"I'm just saying it's funny, that's all. I mean, if Momo really _was_ Tobiume then it would totally make sense to why she would draw those spooky images, but who am I kidding? Everyone knows Tobiume's famous and we both know Hinamori isn't into that kinda thing."

"True, she may be out going, but she is still shy when it comes to those type of things." Hitsugaya sighed before he rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Hope you grow in inch taller!"

"Shut up."

~ ?~~~~~~

_He was heavy...so very heavy...where was he anyway?_

Toshiro opened his eyes to see a darkened room. He could barely make out the details of anything really...was that a dresser over there? He moved his hands to feel what he was lying on...a mattress. Was it dark outside already? Was he in his room and overslept?

_Crack...crack...pop..._

Toshiro froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car did he just sit there; looking at what seemed to be the doorway of this room. What was that sound? Was it just outside the door? He gulped, a heavy since of dread overcame him as his bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor. He made a few steps toward the threshold when the lights came on suddenly, causing the youth to look around. He sighed as he realized he was indeed in his own room.

"Matsumoto! How long was I asleep?" Toshiro called out, but gained no reply. He snorted as he figured she was probably passed out on the sofa and couldn't hear him. He took a few more steps toward the stairs when a thought hit him suddenly. She only brought one small bottle. It would take thirty of those things to knock her out!

Toshiro's eyes grew wide as he ran to the steps, jumping over one or even two at a time so he may check on his friend. He quickly turned the corner and froze. _Matsumoto_ wasn't there...but Momo was...

She stood there, still and silent; her back facing him and head down casted as if she was staring at something. Her hair was held up in a very messy bun and her clothes were torn here and there. A sound then caught his attention...was that...was she...crying? It was soft and barely audible, but he would bet his laptop she was crying.

"Hinamori? Why are you crying?"

The lights flickered off and the sobbing grew worse. He tried to make his eyes focus on her, but they were still adjusting to the lack of light in the room. "Hinamori? Momo, hey..."

_**Crack...pop...snap... "IT WASN'T...FOR...YOU."**_

The small boy blinked before he realized what that sound was...it was her legs...it was the bones giving way when she moved. "Mo...Momo?" His voice was weak, shaking and quivering like a bowl of jell-O. His breathes came in short rasps and he broke out in a cold sweat the more the figured turned to gaze at him.

Those eyes...those glowing, auburn eyes that seemed to see all and nothing at the same time. They bored straight into his own now, locking him in place.

"_**IT WASN'T FOR...Y...O...U!" **_The creature lunged at him, causing him to let out a short scream before her cold fingers wrapped around his throat, silencing him...forever.

A/N: Hey! Demi here with a few words! The red lady is from the game Calling ( a big fear of mine that my sister made into a wallpaper that scared the shit outta me) And also, I have been asked as to why my rating is so high. Well, in this chapter I have written about beaten woman, dropped the F-bomb, and had Toshiro murdered in a dream. Also, with this type of rating, it allows me to play up my characters a bit and I don't have to worry about losing my story if the FF Staff don't like it. (My very first story was taken off on it's first chapter...it's okay though since it sucked) So I hope that clears up all your questions! Hope to hear from you all in those reviews you send me! / hint hint/


	7. Chapter Seven: An Artist's Challenge

Chapter Seven: An Artist's Challenge

It was game time and Toshiro Hitsugaya was not looking forward to it at all. He was still replaying that nightmare over and over again in his head. The sounds...the sight of her...those hands around his neck. He gently traced where she was chocking him at and shuddered, why was she like that? Was this the desired effect she wanted the viewer to have?

"Stupid nightmare juice." Hitsugaya muttered as he stepped onto the field. He knew of one way to make himself feel better and that was by beating this team and moving up in the polls.

The game didn't take long to start, but it was the finish he was after. He passed, he kicked, he stole, and he roared at his mates to cover certain players. It was going well, the team before them nowhere near their skill level, but something felt wrong to the small boy, and he found it.

In the bleachers there was a figure dressed in an old time kimono wearing an overly large straw hat. He only knew it was a female by the coloring of the formal wear, but he knew nothing more. Was she staring at him? Was she the cause of his discomfort? He shook off the eerie feelings and focused back on the game.

~ One Hour Later~

"We were awesome!" Ichigo shouted as he threw off his shirt.

"They had nothing on us! I like to think it was my amazing skills that pushed the team forward to victory." Renji snickered as he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the lockers.

"You tripped over your own feet, dumb ass!" Rukia laughed as she saw him blush and then growl at her.

"Captain? You seem to be very quiet. Something up?" Rangiku asked as she noticed the white haired boy rub the back of his neck in thought.

"Did you see someone odd in the bleachers during the game? Wearing an old time kimono and a large straw hat?" He asked as he cleared his throat. He sighed as he saw everyone shake their heads. "Anyway, we played a good game. Go home and get some sleep. We have practice during the weekend." Toshiro watched them all sigh, but leave without a word of complaint.

The small boy sighed as he removed his shirt and then his shorts and boxers. A good shower will help him relax and forget about all the stuff he was seeing. Making his way to the locker room showers, he thought he heard a gasp. He turned around to see nobody there, though he stood for a minute or two more scratching his chest to make sure no one would pop out and try to scare him.

-o-

Why is he just standing there?! Why doesn't he just walk off like a normal person would when they were stark naked like that?! WHY CAN'T I JUST CLOSE MY EYES?! Momo thought as she hide in an empty locker. She didn't come here to see him like this (though the sight was one to behold), but to slip a note of sorts into his locker and be done with it.

Hinamori gulped as he finally turned away and headed toward the showers. Her breath left her in one short puff as she forced it out of her lungs. He started all this with his stupid smug self! Telling her that he wanted to know who Tobiume was and that he was going to find out. Sure, he was joking and yeah, they were flirting a little, but a challenge is a challenge and she was not going to lose!

A minute passed before she decided it was safe enough to slip out of her hiding place, her large hat wedged into the tight space holding her back for a few clumsy moments before she was freed, and began to look for his name tag above the lockers. She smirked as she came across it, locked with a simple pad lock, and bent down to press her ear against the small device. She slowly turned the dial, listening for the clicks of the tumblers, and smirked as she found the right code. Locks as easy as these were no match for her, her survival skills she learned long ago made breaking into things very easy...though...if anyone found out about her skills, they might not want her to hold their wallets. Not that she would steal from them or anything she would just- never mind...it's not important.

Hinamori shook her head of her rambling thoughts before opening the lock and locker to stick in her note. She smiled as she closed the locker, but left the lock wide open for him to see- a trademark if you will. Like a shadow, she waited for her prize to come.

-o-

Toshiro sighed as the hot water rushed over his body, he needed a nice shower after the long day he's had - sneaking into Hinamori's sketch book to see that horrible image, then having a nightmare about it (which still freaked him out), then having to play a lousy game of soccer, and to top it all off that strange person in the bleachers. At least he was able to talk to Tobiume some today.

~ _Flashback~_

_/Oh? A soccer player, are you? You don't seem like the typical jock to me./ Tobiume_

_/Nah, nothing about me is typical. That would just be boring, don't you think? What do you do besides art? Got any other hobbies?/ Hyorinmaru _

_/Well, I like to climb trees and dance a little. I work out some too, but I wouldn't say I'm athletic or anything._ _Are you interested in what typical artists do, Hyorinmaru?/ Tobiume_

_/ I didn't think you were a typical type of girl. So you dance, huh? How about we make a bet then? Prom is a good two months away. If I find out who you are before then, will you go to the prom with me?/ Hyorinmaru_

_/...*blushes* Not a typical way of asking someone on a date, Hyorinmaru./ Tobiume_

_/ * lightly kisses your hand* Is that a no?/ Hyorinmaru_

_/ * blushes deeper* ...I...I accept your challenge. However, if I find out who you are beforehand, what do I get?/ Tobiume_

_/ Well, how about...I let you steal a kiss from me. Blindfolded of course. ;P It could be at the soccer fields locker room so no one can see you either. Sound like a deal?/ Hyorinmaru_

_/ * Smirks at you* Deal./ Tobiume_

_~ End of Flashback~_

Hitsugaya smirked as he replayed the memory over and over again. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who she was, he was a genius after all and if he played his cards right, she could easily give herself away by trying to find him. It was a brilliant plan if he had to say so himself, and the reward would be just as sweet.

He turned off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist before stepping out into the locker room. The air was cold to his heated skin though the escaping steam licked at him from time to time, just enough to keep him warm. His eyes scanned the empty room before they widened at the sight of his locker. His lock was hanging open, but the locker closed.

Toshiro quickly made his way to the storage unit and opened it with caution. Everything seemed fine, his ipod and laptop were still there, but something was _added_. A small, folded up note and a...piece of cloth? He reached for the note and opened it. It was a picture of a beautifully drawn snow leopard done in black and white save for the sapphire eyes it wielded. He then noticed the beautiful writing at the bottom.

_I found you, Hyorinmaru or should I say...Toshiro Hitsugaya? ;P Tobiume_

Toshiro spun his head around to see if anyone was there before he gulped and nervously began to tie the silk cloth in front of his eyes. He let out a large huff of air before he spoke. "Okay...it's on." He waited for a few moments, his ears straining to hear any sound that would be approaching him, he heard none, but felt a soft hand gently glide across his tense shoulders. The sudden action caused him to jump and the delicate fingers pull away. It seemed that she was just as nervous as he was with this whole thing. "Aren't you going to talk?" He asked, but only felt her fingers began to play with his damp hair.

This was sheer torture! If she didn't do something- say something, he was going to lose it! His cheeks were on fire and his head was swimming ( due to lack of blood flow or nerves he couldn't tell). All he wanted was to go home and sleep, but now - ! Lips. Soft, feather light lips were gently pressing against his. His thoughts broken, his skin on fire, his heart racing...she was good at this! It was gentle and sweet and so addicting that he couldn't help but respond to her. It seemed she liked that too, for she now pressed against him more firmly and her fingers gripped his hair lightly.

His hands ached...how he wanted to touch her, press her against him and kiss her deeply, taste her like she had never been tasted before. Wait...there was no rule against touch. They had never spoken about it so...

She pulled back suddenly, more then likely startled when he wrapped his arms around her hips. He still held her though and he could feel the silk of her kimono, the warmth her body gave off. He wanted that warmth, since he now found himself so cold without her, but he didn't want to force her or scare her away, so he spoke softly to her. "You...you knew who I was before we even made the bet..." He wanted her to speak back, but he knew she wasn't stupid having proven that by shutting down his plan before it even really began. A gentle kiss was placed upon his neck, then on his cheek, then on his slightly swollen lips before she gently removed his hands and disappeared.

Toshiro sat there, his mind numb and his body shaking. He had never experinced anything like that before and was still so star struck by the whole deal. He could still feel her on his lips and fingertips, perhaps the lack of sight heightened his sense of touch, he could still feel how lean she was...how small she was. His tongue slowly dampened his lips, greedily searching for a trace of her sweet taste before it too, vanished. He pulled away the blindfold and stared at the floor, noticing that his body had reacted to her and hoping it was not that which caused her to leave so soon. He needed another shower...a cold one.

- Hinamori's House-

Momo replayed the kiss over and over again, her heart was thumping so fast she was afraid she would faint. And the sight of him! He was a master piece! A wonderful work of art made from flesh and blood that she got to experience first hand! The day just couldn't get any better. She sang out loud as she painted in her private studio, her voice clear and bursting from her in sheer joy.

It had been a good two hours before she decided to go check her account. Byakuya was to be sending his request to her soon so she wanted to monitor her mail box to make sure she received it in a timely manner, and a mail from Shiro-chan wouldn't hurt however. In fact, it seemed that she had one!

/_ A sneaky way to steal a kiss from poor, defenseless me./ Hyorinmaru_

_/ You didn't look all that defenseless to me, Hitsugaya-kun, in fact...you look as though you could handle yourself well in a fight. ;P/ Tobiume _

Momo snickered at her small jabs and his flirty pouts. Seemed like he didn't like being out-done in his own games. Well, she was an expert when it came to hiding and he was still a novice. If she thought about it, it did seem like she stole candy from a baby...or a kiss.

_/ So, you won the overall bet, but I'm still looking for you. I have to know though...how did you find me? And breaking into the locker room and my locker? I had all those locked and only me and my manager know the codes./ Hyorinmaru_

_/ Oh? You didn't like me coming to see you? Well, maybe I'll give you a hint...next time you have a game and you're all alone. ;P Good night, Hitsugaya-kun/ Tobiume_

Toshiro's House~~

That woman! She was...she was a seductress if he ever met one! Teasing and taunting him with the chance of another kiss! How he wanted to see her again, well _see_ her period, and wrap his arms around her again. Now that he thought about it...she was very lean and small, so she had to be short. Did he know any short girls? Two, both which she could not be; Rukia would sooner die and it was far to clever (plus she would have spoken to him) and then there was Momo. She was too shy for such a bold act. It was as plain as that, the girl didn't even show people her artwork for goodness sake.

He logged off and went to over to his bed. He was going to sleep on it and hope that tomorrow wouldn't be so weird, but then again...it was a Friday and Fridays are always weird.

~ Literature Class~~

Hinamori sighed as she struggled to keep herself awake. She could hardly sleep last night due to a horrible headache brought on by her paints and their fumes. The texts in her book just seemed to be running across the pages in a mocking fashion as she tried to chase the laughing letters with her throbbing eyes. At least today she was able to put up another piece in the hall this morning. She glanced over to it, but her eyes lost what focused they had and her vision blurred. It seemed this was no headache, but a migraine.

Toshiro sighed as he noticed the beauty to be a bit flat today. He had an odd dream that he was chasing Tobiume, but when he caught her, she had turned into Hinamori. The idea was a pleasing one, but if it were true...then wouldn't she be happier, they did share a wonderful kiss the other day ( if she was indeed Tobiume), but she seemed...off while he was on cloud nine...was he a bad kisser?

"Class! I have a new idea for a great project!" Mr. Songston called out as he clapped his hands together.

"What about that report?" A student asked, others nodding in wonder.

"Drop it. Now, I want you all to pair up into a group of two and make me something that screams 'romance'! You all have to do equal parts and I don't care about how bad it looks so no worries!"

"The hell!? What does that have to do with literature?!" Another student bellowed as he stood up from his desk. "You just want something to give to a girl without paying for it!"

"That's not true." Mr. Songston pouted as he crossed his arms. "I wouldn't trust any of you to make me something of such importance, however, it does have a connection to literature." He smirked as he watched everyone's eyes widen. "Remember how I said art is the most basic way to describe something? Well, now I want you all to describe a word and then we shall see how different everyone's take on that one word is. I _could_ have you all write an essay about it, make you all type out thousand of words to tell me how you feel about it. Want that assignment instead?" He smirked as everyone vigorously shook their heads. "That's what I thought. You have the rest of the class to find a partner and work on an idea!"

Students swarmed to friends and girls's begged for Hitsugaya to choose them as a partner, swearing their undying love to the boy, but he already had plans. He turned them down, swimming through a sea of whining females in search of that one he truly wanted; Hinamori. He was relived to find her in her seat, head down and eyes closed but more importantly, alone. He shook her shoulder and smirked at her when she glanced up at him.

"Wanna work together?" He asked, but snorted when she just rubbed her eyes and yawned. "You were asleep through the whole thing, weren't you?"

"I'm afraid so, Shiro-chan. What is our assignment now? Wasn't it an essay?" She asked as sat up and scratched her cheek.

"You're hopeless. You better pair up with me so you don't fall behind." He snorted, avoiding her direct question in case she out right refused him. Thankfully, she was too tired to ask further and agreed to be his partner. It was a grave mistake on her part.

They walked out of class, side by side as they headed for the art room. Toshiro pointed out the newest piece of work on the wall to the sleepy girl. It was of a woman, but she was not like that of a human, it seemed as though she was made of the very Earth herself. Her hair was made of what seemed like spun gold with many different colorful flowers sprouting from it. The dress was formed by vines and branches which seem to climb up her slim body like fingers. She was walking to a running creek which later ran into a small pond.

Toshiro was stunned by the vibrant colors, never seeing them so bright before. He turned to Momo and pointed to it again. "What did see do to make them so vivid?"

Hinamori yawned again before she answered him. "Pastels. Pastels are really nothing more then pigment and a small amount of binder, that's why the colors are so pure."

Toshiro nodded as he thought of something. Wasn't Hinamori using this 'pastels' just a short time ago? Then this picture shows up using the same material? He eyes her hands then the piece before he pulled her along to class before the bell rung.

"Hey you two! I already turned your piece into the teacher, Toshiro...since you left it in my care." Rangiku smiled as she saw the young boy growl.

"You took it from me, there's a difference." He spat as he then noticed the small table and some small stools. "These for us?"

"Yeah. The teacher said it was bad for our backs to be sitting on the floor so she moved this table in here for us." Ichigo wobbled in his seat before he sighed. "To bad she couldn't get us better chairs though."

Momo and Toshiro both sat down, Hinamori burying her hand in her arms as soon as she could. She could feel someone poke her arm, but she didn't care. The sun light and all the noise was killing her and all she wanted to do was hide in a dark room and sleep.

"Uh, oh, Momo's got a headache." Renji sighed as he gave up poking the girl. "She'll eat you if you bother her too much." He warned Hitsugaya. "Last time she had one, I didn't let her sleep and she glared at me before she had me in some arm lock and made me beg for mercy."

"I still have that on my phone! Wanna see?" Rukia snickered as she had everyone gather around her.

~ Video~~~~~

_Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Momo were in the back of the class goofing around, well, except for Momo who was hiding her face in her arms._

"_Hey, Momo! What are you doing in there? Hiding in the sand?" Renji laughed as he poked the small girl. "Come on and have some fun with us! You know you want to."_

"_I got a headache, Renji." Was the muffled reply of Hinamori._

"_So?"_

"_I think that means 'No.' Don't bother her." Rukia sighed as she punched the hyper male in the shoulder._

"_Ahhh! You know the best way to cure a headache, don't ya? It's with sex, but you can also just clown around! Come on, Hina-chan!" Renji pestered, poking her all the while._

" _Sex? Really? Is that true?" Ichigo asked, looking toward Rangiku._

"_Don't ask me, you idiot! I wouldn't know_! _Just because all the guys want me doesn't mean I sleep around. I have my check list to go by." Matsumoto humphed as she crossed her arms._

_Renji continued to poke Momo until she slowly lifted her head up, her eyes burning with anger. Renji just smiled and went to poke her again, but in a flash his arm was captured. He was forced to his knees as she held it out straight, one hand gripping his wrist pulling up while the other was on his elbow pushing down. He had never felt a pain like this before and it was all he could do to manage a small cry out of his lungs._

"_Beg."_

"_Wh-what?!" Renji asked before more pressure was applied to his arm._

"_Beg for me to let you go." Momo snarled, her eyes blazing as she head pounded. The others sat there shocked and to be truly honest, too scared to help pull her off him._

"_Like I'd do that!-! I'm Sorry! Let go please! I'm __**SORRY!**__" Renji whined before she loosened her grip and held her head in her hands. Renji rubbed his arm and went to yell at her when he noticed how much pain she was in. He threw her over his shoulder and then the video cut out._

_~ Video End~~~~~~~~~_

"What happened after that?! Why did you carry her?!" Toshiro asked, but was quickly hushed. He followed Rangiku's finger to the stirring girl before he got the message.

"We took her to the school clinic. Apparently she was having a sever migraine that day and was in a lot of pain. The nurse said that everything hurts: lights, sounds, moving, everything. Seems like she's having one today." Renji explained.

Rangiku then leaned over to him with a wicked smirk on her lips. It was the kind of smirk one gets when they think of something equally wicked. "Why not rub her shoulders some? Ease some of that pain, Toshiro?"

"Wha-what? You...you can't be serious...oh God, you are." The white haired boy gulped as she pushed him closer to the slumbering girl.

"Yep, and while you do that, we'll go get some aspirin from the nurses office!" Rangiku quickly shoved the other teens out before Hitsugaya could object to the horrible idea.

His eyes laid upon the small girl. He gulped, but slowly stood up and walked behind her, hoping he wasn't going to be placed in a hold like Renji was.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Tender Peach

Chapter Eight: A Tender Peach

Toshiro gulped again as he gently laid his shaking hands upon the sleeping peach's shoulders. He could already feel how tight and sore they were, how they throbbed and emitted an angry heat from under the skin. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but what else could he do? She was in a good deal of pain and for some reason...that bothered him. But, what about Tobiume? What if she found out about this and wouldn't want to talk to him anymore?

Toshiro shook the thought away and glanced back down at the hurting girl and decided he would help her anyway. He liked her too, whether just as or even more then Tobiume he wasn't sure, but he did like her, so...

He gave a gentle squeeze, but halted as he heard the sharp intake of air coming from her. Hitsugaya could tell it was both a mixture of surprise and of pain, but other then that she made no objection. Toshiro continued to gently rub her shoulders, feeling them tighten before they slowly began to relax. He glanced out the window that let him peer into the classroom and noticed the weeping girls and glaring boys that stared back at him. He didn't care, glaring at them to prove his point, he just wanted to help her...just wanted to know if she liked him, too.

Toshiro mentally sighed to himself. Why was he trying to get her approval of him when he knew Tobiume liked him back? A girl just doesn't kiss a boy like that unless they like them back...right? Did he like Momo more then Tobiume? He had to admit that there was pieces of both that he loved. Momo's sweetness and determination and Tobiume's cleverness and confidence. With girls like that, how was he to choose?!

"Shiro-chan? Thank you, but you can stop now." Hinamori sighed as she tried to sit up, but winced in pain and buried her face again. "That was very nice of you, but I don't think it will help."

"You have to give me time to get to your neck, Bed wetter Momo." Toshiro smirked as he heard her groan. "How did you get this headache anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed as she relaxed against his touch. His hands felt amazing and he was being so gentle to try and not hurt her further. "Where are the others? I don't hear them."

Toshiro smirked as he leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered. "They went to go get some aspirin. It's just the two of us." He felt her shiver and gave out a low chuckle. He noticed the wonderful smell her hair gave off before he pulled back and began rubbing her neck.

"How did your game go last night?" Momo asked, the silence making her feel awkward and uneasy.

"We won. They played lousy, though." He smiled as he remembered the kiss Tobiume gave him, but decided to keep the to himself. "Hey, Hinamori. Since we're partners for that literature project, I thought we could work on math at your house, but then swing by at my house to do the project. I don't want my granny to be left alone for so long, you know."

"That sounds fine." Momo sighed as she sat up and moved her neck a little. "She won't mind me being there will she?"

"I don't think so. Granny is weird like that." He smirked as he then noticed the class beginning to get to work. He wanted to ask her if she liked him too, wanted to be with him too and kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her but...something was holding him back...Tobiume was holding him back. What if they weren't the same person? What if he lost that bold, playful artist, but then, he would miss this sweet, tender peach. Damn it!

~ Biology Class~~~~~~~

"Tell me! Did you two kiss? Does she like you back? Is she Tobiume?" Rangiku asked, her hands clasped together in front of her in hope.

"No. I am no further to figuring her out then I was this morning!" Toshiro growled as he poked the dead frog in front of him in absent thought. "What if I miss my chance with one of them? How do I know which one I really like?"

"That's a tough question, Toshiro. You'll have to find out more about them." Matsumoto sighed as she looked over to the younger boy. He seemed really down and it struck a cord inside her heart. She might bug him often, but that was only because he was like a little brother to her. "I got an idea. You find out more about Tobiume and I'll find out more about Momo."

"Don't you already now a bunch about her? You guys are best friends, after all."

"Not really. She isn't from around here originally. She moved here or something...I can't remember." Rangiku tapped her chin before just shaking her head and sighed. "You just leave her to me."

~ Toshiro's House~~~~~~~

"I thought we were to be going to my house then your house?" Momo asked as she walked along side the smaller boy.

"When I called Granny, she said that she wanted to bake some cookies for us to snack on while we work." Toshiro sighed as he glanced over to the smiling girl. "You feeling better?"

"Yes, with the massage you gave me and the aspirin I had, I'm feeling much better. It still hurts from time to time, but I can deal with it." She smiled as she poked his shoulder. "Why _did_ you give me that massage?"

"You looked to be in some real pain, so...I thought I'd step in and help. I was afraid you'd pin me like Renji, though." He smirked at her, but was surprised that she was blushing, but smirking as well.

"You wouldn't like me too?"

His eyes widened as he listened to her laugh, she now playing it off as a small joke, but his head was spinning with happiness and confusion all at the same time. Who knew she could flirt so openly like that?

Toshiro just snorted as he walked up onto his porch and opened the door. He let the girl enter before him, whispering 'Lady's first' before he himself entered. Hitsugaya watched as she looked around the house with awe in her eyes. He didn't know why she was so happy to see the place, it being a little plain and a little messy but now that he thought about it...her house was rather dull and quiet...why was that?

"Hello, Dear!" Granny smiled as she quickly walked up to the small peach. "How nice of you to come. I hope you don't mind an old woman baking you cookies, do you? Well, come sit down and relax!" Granny grabbed Momo's hand and led her further inside. Easing the young girl into a sit and looking over her hands with interest. "So you're the artist Toshiro has been talking about? Momo, was it? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." She chuckled as she watched Hinamori blush.

Granny then noticed something odd about her hands...small scars on the tips of her fingertips. They were old and fading, but some still visible if one looked close enough. She smiled, knowing how the girl had earned these scars, but said nothing about them.

"Granny, Hinamori has a problem with headaches, do you have anything for her?" Toshiro asked as he sat down beside his friend. "She said she didn't sleep well last night so..."

"I have just the thing for you, Dear."

"Thank you, — !"

"You can just call me Granny. Everyone else does." The old woman chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Your Granny seems to be a very lovely lady, Shiro-chan." Momo smiled as he grunted.

"I told you not to call me that." He sighed as she just shook her head. "Anyway, about that literature project. We have to draw something that says 'romance' or whatever. He didn't really give us a due date yet, but the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can focus on your math."

"...Draw...something? Like...art?" Momo gulped as she was now sweating bullets. How did this happen?! How could she even _agree_ to work with him and let this happen?! He was going to find out who she was and then tell the whole school! She was going to get bullied and beaten and then she would have to move far away and-!

"Momo? You okay? You look as though you're going to have a mental breakdown." Toshiro asked as he slightly shook her shoulder.

What if he _did_ find out? He'd take her to prom then, maybe even ask her to be his girlfriend, but...was that because he liked Tobiume? What about her? What about Momo Hinamori, the shy girl that liked him just as much as the artist side of her did? Her heart ached as she thought of that. Was this little game they were playing hurting her instead of helping?

"Hinamori? Hello? Hey, Bed wetter!"

"What?!" She called back, then hide her face in her hands. "I can't do this project, Shiro-chan! No way...not in a million years!"

"Oh, yes you will! We're in this together! What are you afraid of anyway?" Toshiro snapped back. He watched as her eyes became distant, like she was remembering a far off memory, one that she never wanted to remember but relived each day. He was about to touch her shoulder again when he heard her whisper.

"You hear them...don't you? All of them..." Her voice was shaking and soft, like a flickering candle just about to go out, but the message it held was strong.

Toshiro sighed to himself. So she did hear what they were saying in math class, but why let that bother her? She was better then that, surely she knew that...didn't she? "Why worry about that kind of thing anyway? Bullies are just cowards, stand up to them and they'll fall."

"...not all of them do, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo whispered to him again, then looked down at her feet. "I'll...I'll help, I guess. No reason for you to fail because of me."

"Here we are!" Granny smiled as she was carrying to cups of tea and a large tray of cookies. She noticed how sad Momo looked and glared at her grandson. "What did you do now? Look at the poor dear."

"Wha-?! Me?! I just asked her she let's other people's opinions bother her is all!" Toshiro defended himself, but was losing fast. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Granny sighed as she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the two children and patted the girl's knee. "He just doesn't understand, Dear. An artists greatest wish is for people to enjoy their work just as much as they do. To hate their work is just as bad as hating the artist."

"How did you know?" Momo blinked at the smirking grandmother.

"Oh...I dated a few artists in my time." She chuckled as she turned her back on the gawking kids. "Most of them were into some freaky stuff now."

Momo gasped and covered her mouth, staring at a face palming Toshiro, both were as blood red as a human being could get.

"Granny! I don't wanna hear about your love life! Don't you have somewhere to be?!" Toshiro cried as he tried to force the blush away.

"Oh, right! Now, Momo, drink that tea slowly and smell it some too. It should help. Bye, Dears! Play nicely now!" Granny chuckled as she listened to the two of them groan before she left the house.

"...I can't believe that just happened." Toshiro growled as he looked at the still blushing girl beside him.

"...I think she shocked the headache away, Shiro-chan." Momo nervously chuckled as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah, she can do that." He sighed before he began digging through his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook. "We need to think of what to do for literature. You have any ideas?"

"Well...do you wanna paint or draw? And how big is it going to be?" Momo asked as she glanced at his silly doodles. She giggled when he blushed and moved the book out of her line of sight. "Nervous?"

"I have a right to be, Miss Artist!" He ran his hand through his snow white hair before he grumbled. "I don't want to do anything, to be honest...so...what do you want to do?"

"I think painting it will be a good choice since we can invoke more of the emotion we want from the brush strokes. And I'm thinking of an average sized canvas should do the trick." Hinamori tapped her chin in thought before she finally nodded to herself.

She listened and watched as he scribbled idea after idea into his sketchbook, but none seemed to scream 'yes' to her. They seemed...to straight forward, too pushy for such a tender word. Momo began to think of how this simple word seemed to be playing such a large role in her life now, all the flirting and the secret kiss she shared with the amazing boy.

Momo started to just watch his hands now, his words just mindless noise in the background of her own thoughts. Maybe if she showed him a little more affection, or maybe...maybe she could let him in? Let him really _see_ her, all of her, and pray that he liked her completely, but...she was hiding. Even in plain sight she was hiding from him...from all the others. If she thought he was truly worth it (and she had a good feeling he was) Then she could come out of hiding for him and herself. She wasn't just going to give herself to him, however, but maybe a few hints wouldn't hurt. Like that, a image hit her, and it was purely...perfect.

Toshiro was shocked as he felt one hand tenderly cup his cheek, then the other. He was forced ( though the word was hardly fitting) to look into her deep, golden like eyes. He could feel his heart pounding wildly as he felt her thumb lightly play with the corner of his lips. He could smell the lotion she used on her hands, could feel the beating of her own heart just beneath her fingertips. His head was swimming, from just a simple action. A touch like this should be declared a sin, but he didn't mind though, for he was in love with the sinner.

"I have the perfect idea, Shiro-chan."


	9. Chapter Nine: Test Me, Baby

Chapter Nine: Test Me, Baby

Two whole weeks had gone by since that fateful day. Momo seemed to be the same, though a little more confident in herself (still holding on to her artwork, though), but Toshiro was a mess. He was falling head over heels for this happy-go-lucky girl and he didn't know if he even wanted to stop himself. He had heard of this before, this 'Love at first sight' thing, and scoffed at the idea. It could be lust, or maybe just a strong connection to the person, but this was...this was love.

He sat there, watching her from the corner of his eyes, wondering if she felt the same. Not just a 'like' or 'affection', but love toward him, too. Toshiro just sighed for the fourth time that class period as he continued to watch the girl. They would be able to mingle soon, so they could work on the project together, but it seemed like they talked about anything _but_ the project!

The teacher waved them off, smiling as he did so before he buried his face back into his novel. Toshiro smirked as he made his way over to the smiling peach. She seemed to glow when he approached her, and he couldn't be more pleased. He knew that on that day, she opened up a little to him, wanted him to find her and earn her love, a trail he was willing to charge head first into again and again.

"So, how's the sketch going?" Hitsugaya asked as he sat down next to her, trying to steal a peek. She wouldn't show him, saying that it wasn't done or some other thing like that, but he trusted her.

"Okay. I'm trying to visualize all the colors in it now." Momo hummed as she placed the sketch book into her satchel.

Toshiro noticed something odd inside the bag...two different sketch books? The one he saw in the bag was the one that contained the warning, so...what was in the one she had out just now? He knew she was very neat and organized, so maybe she had a sketch book for school and one for doodles? Maybe...it sounded like something she would do.

"This isn't going to be hard, is it? I'm still a novice here." He reminded.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to guide you." Hinamori giggled as she saw him blush a tad.

"Hitsugaya-sama!" The two friends turned to see three girls come up to them. Hinamori knew this was bad, as she already knew the girls as the bullies in the school. They had a little more money then others did and they would often pick on her for her dull clothes. "We want to see what you work looks like!"

"Yeah! I just know it'll be the most beautiful thing ever!" One of the other girls sighed dreamily.

"Actually, I'm not so good at art, but my friend here is wonderful at it. We're doing something top secret. Wouldn't want others to get jealous and copy us, huh Hinamori?" Toshiro winked at the shocked and blushing girl. He smirked at her timid nod before turning back to the group of girls. "So, I'm afraid we can't show you."

"If _she's_ so great, then let's see some of your artwork, _Hinamori."_ The leader, Carla, snarled.

"We-well...I..." Hinamori gulped as she looked at the mean girls, they were laughing at her and had earned the other students' ears and eyes too. All she wanted to do was vanish, but knowing full well that she couldn't, she decided to shake her head. "No, I really don't want to."

Carla went to go grab Hinamori's bag when Toshiro stopped her from doing so. "She said she doesn't want to show you, so get lost. I don't think you could handle it anyway."

The girl's were stunned, but obeyed the order given to them. "Thank you, Shiro-chan."

"You think you'd stop calling me that after just helping you." He sighed as she just gave a small giggle.

~ Art Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look! We totally got an 'A' on our projects!" Renji laughed as he held up his polar bear to show everyone. They were gather around, happily celebrating their success when a pissed off Toshiro and a worried Momo trying to calm him down entered the room. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Some girls were being mean to Momo right in front of me! Can you believe that?!" Toshiro snarled as he clenched his fists tighter.

"It's okay, Shiro-chan-!"

"It is _not_ okay. Why didn't you stand up for yourself? You were just letting them pick at you!" Toshiro huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're going to have a stroke if you don't stop. What am I going to tell Granny then, huh?" Momo asked as she poked his chest, earning her a shocked expression before he just snorted.

"Oh, this lover's spat is so cute!" Rangiku squealed as she hugged the two sighing teens before she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket. "I have just the thing to help you two!"

Toshiro snatched the paper from her hand and quickly read it. "I got an 'A'?" He asked as the paper turned out to be his work. "She even said that it looked good!" He turned and showed Momo, who just smiled as gave his shoulder a small nudge.

"It's all really simple if you just put a little effort into it." She giggled as he just glanced back at his work. "Now what are you all going to do? I'm excited to see what's next!"

"The teacher said we can do whatever we want for this one! I'm going to do Chappy!" Rukia smiled as she showed everyone the cover of one of her notebooks. It was decorated with an image of a smiling rabbit.

"I don't know, I'm going to paint. Maybe some flowers." Ichigo shrugged as he scratched his cheek in thought.

"I'm going to draw me winning the last soccer game!" Renji laughed.

"You boys are such idiots, you should do something easy! Like what I'm doing." Rangiku smiled as she pointed to herself. "I'm going to draw a plain field of grass. Slap some green on there and bam! Done."

"I don't think that counts, Rangiku." Renji sighed at the laughing woman.

"What are you going to do, Shiro-chan." Hinamori asked.

"You didn't hear? Mr. Songston talked to the art teacher about our projects, so it's counting in both classes. I'm betting this is where he got the idea from, too." Toshiro sighed as he thought of his love sick teacher. "Well, whenever you're ready to start it."

"Oh...Well, uh..."Momo nervously chuckled as everyone eyes her. She was being pushed into a corner that she might not be able to get out of when Toshiro asked her something about math. "Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you're nervous about the math test today." He rolled his eyes at her, but then noticed the paled expression and the widening of her eyes. "You didn't forget, did you?! I told you to study last night before you left my house!"

"Whoa! Hold up...she was at your house?" Ichigo asked as he smirked at the boy. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Toshiro is putting on the moves, huh?!" Renji laughed as he saw the two blush.

"We're not dating!" The both of them yelled, which just caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Who says you have to be dating to _play_! I knew you took care of Momo's headache _somehow_!" Renji continued, which caused the two to blush harder.

The rest of the class went on like that, teasing the youngest pair in the room went everyone's stomachs ached from all their laughter. The only two not laughing were the blushing pair in question, whose minds were silently hoping that maybe...all these little jokes could come true...one day.

~ Math Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was okay...everything was going to be okay...IT JUST HAD TO BE OKAY! Breathe...all she had to do was breathe...She glanced over to see Toshiro giving her a thumbs up...he seemed to have a great deal of confidence in her...too bad it was so misplaced. Momo lowered her head in her crossed hands, praying that if anyone could hear her...then they would have mercy upon her. A 'D' was all she was asking for...

The teacher smirked as he placed the sheet of paper on her desk, walking away like it was no big deal- IT'S A BIG DEAL! IT'S A HUGE DEAL! Hinamori glanced down at the sheet and gulped. It was only ten questions...ten lousy questions could possibly ruin her entire year...of course, this is what she thought about _every_ test no matter what the number of questions were. Hinamori gulped and began to take the quiz.

~ Momo's House~~~~~~~~~~

"Granny didn't want us over today?" Momo asked as she set the two cups of tea down on the small table in front of them.

"No, she's playing poker tonight and they decided to do it at our house. It doesn't matter though, since we need to focus more on your math than that project." Toshiro smirked as he heard her sigh. "Don't worry though, we'll get you through this, alright?"

"I guess so."

Toshiro smirked as he thought of a way to get her more involved in her studies. He scooted closer to her and gently held her chin in his hand, turning her face to look at him instead of the worksheet on her lap. "I've got an idea...on how to get you to like math a tad more."

"What's...that?" She whispered as she stared deeply into his softened eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat as his gaze made her heart skip beats and head feel a tad foggy. The thought of him and Tobiume swiftly entered her mind, reminding her that even though they had kissed on their first encounter, their second encounter early this week they did nothing more but ask and answer yes and no questions. Nothing big or important happened so maybe...maybe he loved her more?

"I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it. If you happen to get it correct...I'll give you a reward. Let's try one...shall we?" He smirked as she slowly nodded. "What's one plus one?"

"Two."

"Correct." Toshiro leaned in slowly, to give her time to reject the advance or to accept it, and kissed her lips lightly. She tasted of sweet peaches, knowing she had some for lunch that day. He was amazed on how soft her lips were, like the petals of a rose and plump like a forbidden fruit. He pulled away, the corner of his lips upturning into a delicious smirk one that made her want to nibble his bottom lip before kissing him again. "Ready for the real questions?"

"Test me."


	10. Chapter Ten: The Fall of Something Great

Chapter Ten: The Fall of Something Great

_How...how did it come to this? When did it spiral out of control like this?...Where am I? I'm too tired to open my eyes to look. Are those voices? Whose are they? I feel like I'm floating...again._

Toshiro sat there beside her, watching the rise and fall of her chest. How did this happen? How could this have happened to them? To her? Why? Why?! WHY?! He held her hand, still but warm, it was a haunting comfort. His heart ached so much...it just made his whole body hurt along with it.

"Toshiro...the doctors said that she'll be okay." Granny whispered as she kissed the throbbing temple of her saddened grandson. "You love her...don't you?"

"...I do. I love her more then anything." He snorted before he lowered his head and shook it. "It all happened so damn fast. How could I fall so damn fast?"

"Love is like that. It makes you feel like you're floating and falling all at the same time. But it is never a bad thing if it's real." She patted his back as she watched the girl in question sleep, though she prayed that the slumber would not be a long one.

_I...I remember...walking home today...from school. That's right, I was coming home alone today because Toshiro had to run some errands for his grandmother...We...we kissed goodbye...I remember that kiss, too...But, we aren't dating, just a peck on the lips between friends..._

"When I find out who did this to her I swear I'll-!" Toshiro snarled as his fists shook with anger. "I'll break them! I'll tear them apart!"

"You're too late for that, Mr. Hitsugaya." The two observers turned to see the over looking doctor assigned to Hinamori. "She, during the attack, seemed to have shattered the arm of her assailant. I've only ever seen a bone broken like that on fighters _by_ fighters. No doubt that was what saved her."

"Who was it?! Why would they hurt her like this?! Were they trying to kill her?!" Toshiro yelled, standing up from his seat to confront the doctor.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that, but I do have some good news. Momo Hinamori will make a full recovery. The cuts are mostly flesh wounds and only one or two of them were deep. The only thing we must look out for is the stab wound to her side and that is only to watch for infections. She'll be home soon, but she will not be able to lift heavy objects for a month or so." The doctor smiled as he patted the young boy's shoulder. "I trust a strong lad like you will help her with that."

_...I. heard someone say my name...I know that voice...Carla! It was Carla and her friends. Why_ _were they following me? They were taunting me and...making fun of me again...but...then...she spoke of Toshiro and me. Were we dating? No, but she didn't believe me. Then she..._

"Seems like our little peach is a fighter. I would never have guessed." Granny patted the girl's hand and then turned to her grandson. "Where did you find her?"

"Huh? Oh. Well it was like this..."

~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled happily was I walked into the local flower shop, I was going to buy her some flowers and pass it off as a painting exercise. I knew she wouldn't _really_ believe me, but I just don't have the courage to tell her I love her yet. It's not that I'm a coward...but every time I see her smile I just lose all thought.

I choose some lilies, peach in color because I found out recently that was her favorite fruit. I was checking my phone because Rangiku was telling me her findings so far. It seemed that Momo came from two towns over, it was quite a ways away, but what was more concerning was the fact that she found something about an accident. The article was old and not well kept due to the fact it was from a different town. The only thing that connected it to Hinamori was that her last name was used, though that doesn't mean it was her.

I had already done the chores Granny had given me. It was just picking up her dry cleaning and something to eat, nothing big. I was now on my way to Hinamori's house, to give her the flowers and to see if she was willing to let me work on the project some. She kept saying that she wanted to make some color charts and formulas so they could mix the paints correctly each time, and I believe her to a point, but I also believe she was stalling, too. It was fine though, she had scored a 'C' on her test and had given us until the end of the grading period to finish the work, we had plenty of time.

I noticed something odd on the sidewalk...red and rich...was that...blood? There was a trail of it, drops leading further down the concrete. It was still fresh too, staining my shoes and the scent still strong in the air. I quickened my pace, fear slowly creeping around my heart the further I came to her house. I tried to play it off, comfort myself with harmless possibilities, but the feeling of dread never left me and how could it, when the trail led me right to her house?

A small, red hand print lay upon the open door, smeared from the person who had placed it there. I ran inside only to have my nightmares come true. Momo was propped against her couch, hand clenching her side in an attempt to stop the trickle of blood that ran out of her like a small, slow moving stream. Her eyes were closed and her phone lay beside her on the floor. I moved to her, grabbed her shoulder to gain her attention, and asked her what happened. She only shook her head, said she was staining her carpet and that Byakuya would be mad at her. She was slipping into shock, concuss but unaware. I tried to ask her again, but she only held my hand with her free one, though the cuts on it told me it should be wrapped up instead of held. I hugged her, and for the first time in a long time, I shed a tear.

~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My goodness. She was able to make it home after all that and call for help?" Granny asked as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, she dialed for help and was trying to dial my number when she began to enter shock." Toshiro sighed his he held his head in his hands. "I...should've taken her with me! She wouldn't of gotten hurt if I had!" He felt his ear being pulled and looked at his grandmother.

"Don't blame yourself, Toshiro. You have to be cheerful for when she wakes up."

~ Hospital Entrance~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rangiku drove as fast as she could once she got the news that Hinamori had been attacked. She sneered and cursed the other motorists foolish enough to get in her way. Oh, how she wanted to rip someone's head off, how dare they hurt her Momo-chan! She made her way to the desk and asked the shy male nurse to see her, but was told that she was asleep and visiting hour was almost up anyway, then she noticed the file in his hands.

"Is that her files?"

"Yes, very thick for such a little thing. Seems that she's been in a good number of hospitals through out her life, really." The nurse sighed as he went to put them away.

"Can I have the copies?" Rangiku asked, but frowned when the man shook his head. A wicked smile came across her lips as she slowly began to unbutton a few bottons on her shirt, holding the boy's attention with each movement. "Can I have them _now_?" She asked in a sultry tone, smiling wider as he absent mindedly handed her the copies of all the young girl's files.

"You're a relative, right? I mean...you aren't a stalker or anything?" The nurse asked as he regained his focus.

"I'm her cousin." Was Rangiku's quick reply as she left the office and made her way to her car. She had to read these and quick - before anyone knew they were missing!

~ Hinamori's Room~~~~~~~~

_I remember seeing the reflecting light of the blade_, _it was small and she didn't know how to hold it correctly, it seemed...I could hear her screaming at me that I wasn't deserving of his love before...her two friends began punching me and pulling my hair...I was...too shocked to do anything right away but that knife...I felt it cut my cheek and then I..._

"When is she gonna wake up!" Hitsugaya growled as he paced the floor. "I'm almost out of time and I want to see her before I leave."

"You're acting like a dragon who lost their favorite jewel, Toshiro. Sit down and wait a while longer. The doctor said he may give us more time if she's feeling well enough." Granny replied to her still pacing grandson.

"I just can't sit anymore! I feel like I'm going crazy!" Toshiro snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You never were a patient type." Granny sighed as she folded her hands together in her lap and waited.

_I remember fighting them then...The other girls were easily knocked off me, but then Carla stabbed me. I could see it coming but...I couldn't move fast enough. I stopped her though, from going further in by...her arm? I...remember feeling the bones snap...I can still...hear it, too. The Toshiro came and...A tear? It was rolling down his cheek...the light...why does it have to be so bright? My eyes...hurt...where am I again?_

Momo groaned before she opened her eyes, quickly closing them due to the pain the sudden exposure to light caused. She could smell the scent of medicine and bleach, could feel the distinctive stiffness of hospital sheets beneath her fingertips...Another freaking hospital...great.

"Can we turn that off please?" Her voice was rough and hoarse, like she had been yelling for hours. A sudden gust of wind and the smell of cologne hit her nose and she knew Toshiro had rushed to her side.

"The light? Is it hurting you? I think it has a dimmer on it. Let me look." Toshiro rushed over to the switch and sighed as he found no such thing. "No dimmer, sorry."

"I didn't think so." Momo groaned as she tried to sit up, but Granny stopped her.

"You'll open your stitches, Momo-chan. You have to rest now."

"I'm fine, Granny. I just need to get off my back." Hinamori chuckled as Hitsugaya came to her bedside and helped her sit up, and slight blush on his cheeks since his face was so close to hers.

The doctor walked in, smiling as he told them of her injuries and the things she could and couldn't do. He told her that she can leave the hospital and go home as long as she took it easy. Toshiro helped her into their small car and drove her to his home. Granny had talked the young girl into stay with them for a few days before she returned to her own house. The two could see the wide smile playing on the old woman's lips...like she had something in store for them.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Detective Rangiku and Do

Chapter Eleven: Detective Rangiku and Doctor Rukia, on the Case

Rangiku sighed as she parked in her garage, she knew that she was going to need help and who better to ask than her side kick Rukia? She had already placed the call and was told that she would be there waiting for her. Matsumoto glanced at the large file laying beside her in the car. This was going to be a lot of reading...

"Is Momo alright?! She's not going to die, is she?!" Rukia asked as she rushed to the opening door, knowing it was Rangiku.

"The doctor wouldn't let me see her, but Toshiro sent me a text saying that she's fine and going to be staying with him for a few days." Matsumoto sighed as she held up the files to show the small girl. "I need your help with these, though."

"Medical files?" Rukia eyed them before she gasped. "_Momo's_ _medical files_?! How'd you get those?!"

Matsumoto smiled as she thrust out her chest. "I just talked him into it." She giggled as she heard Rukia mumble. "Aw! Don't fret! You got me to do the flirting and you reap the benefits!"

"Shut up and let me see those!" Rukia snapped as she jumped to grab them from Matsumoto's hand. She was stunned by the weight of it. "I...I knew Momo had it bad...but this-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You knew Momo _before_ she moved here?! You gotta tell me what you know! Toshiro wants to know more about her before he decides on who he wants to date!"

"What?! He's interested in more then one girl?!" Rukia slammed the files on a small end table and pointed her finger at the nervous blonde. "You better spill first!"

"Look, he's been talking to Tobiume online and they meet after games, that's why he stays over, but she always comes hidden. They've kissed once but that's because it was a bet or some thing like that. He likes her, but he likes Momo too and he can't decide...though I'm going with my gut feeling and saying he's going for our Hina-chan."

"...You didn't even take a breath! How do you and Momo do that?!" Rukia asked as she pointed to the smiling friend.

"Whatever! Now, tell me what you know about Hinamori!" Rangiku sat down on the couch and smiled as she watched the other girl sigh.

"It's...not the best of tales, Rangiku, and I don't know a lot of the story myself...Byakuya doesn't even know all of it." Rukia sat down beside her friend and sighed again. "My brother used to take me with him everywhere when I was little, so we traveled from town to town a lot, but we always stopped at Whisper Town. I always thought the name was funny and I'd be as loud as I could when we were there...I wasn't the only loud one there, though. I met Momo Hinamori, yelling 'hello' at the top of her lungs at anyone who passed by her small house." Rukia chuckled as she remembered the sight and smiled warmly to herself. "We became best friends and Byakuya would drop me off there for play dates. I learned that her mom was a single parent and worked on fixing computers and stuff from home. I learned that Momo loved to draw and always carried this sketch book her mom gave her around all the time...and I learned that one day...her mom was killed in a car accident. Momo was hurt in it...but survived and was sent to the hospital for minor injuries."

Rangiku held up her finger to pause the black haired teen and began to dig around in the files. She smiled as she set a small report on the table and pointed out the injuries. "This must be the file of that accident...let's see: small bruising and a lump on the head...Nothing too serious. It says that her mom took most of the impact...I guess that's why Momo wasn't hurt too bad."

"Right. Anyway, by the time Bya-chan and me learned of the accident...Momo was gone, becoming a ward of the state and such. It took us forever to find the one where she was to be staying, but they said she ran away taking only her sketch book and a pencil with her."

Rangiku wiped the forming tears that gathered at the bottom of her eyes before she spoke. "It was the sketch book her mom gave her...*sniff* You guys found her...right?"

"We didn't find her for three years."

"WHAT?! THREE YEARS?! Where was she?! How did she make it on the streets for three years?!" Rangiku asked, but quickly looked at where Rukia was pointing. "The files?"

"Maybe we can find out what she was doing and staying during those three years." Rukia sighed as she spread report after report out on the table. "We just have to sort them by dates and then read on from there." After a few minutes of sorting, The two girls sighed and looked at the reports in front of them, then Rukia sorted them again, making a pile of the car accident, then the time she was in the care of the state, then the missing three years, and lastly the newest medical file.

"Alright...now we have some dates!" Rangiku smiled as she rubbed her chin in thought. "I feel like Sherlock Holmes up in here! That makes you Watson!"

"Shouldn't I be Holmes?" Rukia asked as she pointed to herself.

"Why? I think I fill the role nicely!"

"I just did all the work!" Rukia pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Holmes and that's that! One more word outta you and I'll tell your brother how you sneak into the bank accounts." Rangiku smirked as she watched Rukia stiffen, then sighed as she threw her arms up into the air. "Plus...side kicks usually do all the work anyway." She sighed as she looked at the still pouting girl. "When we're done, we'll go shopping for Momo-chan. Okay?"

"Deal!"

"Alright then...It seems that she has a good bit of reports during her stay at the placement home...Broken bones, bruising on the arms and legs, even some cuts and gashes! What the hell was happening to this kid?" Rangiku gawked as she looked to Rukia, who only snorted and pointed further down the sheet. "Oh! Let's see...All of them says that Momo blamed the other kids...So, they must have been bullying her for some reason."

"Look at her weight and height. She was less then hundred pounds! There was no way she could stand up to them." Rukia growled as she thought of her best friend getting picked on. "Look! Seems like there is an incident report involving Momo here!"

"Yeah! It says she was caught fighting a group of boys...says they stole her sketchbook and was threatening to tear it up." Rangiku nodded her head in thought. "She'd fight to keep that safe. Maybe that's why she ran away, too...she couldn't take the bullying there."

Rukia nodded her head and picked up the second biggest stack of files. "These are from the time she was missing." She scanned over the reports and paused. "Most of them are about her fingers. All these horrible cuts and they even found metal fragments in her hands! What on earth was she doing?"

"That is weird." Rangiku sighed as she glanced at the papers again. "I can't think of any reason for these cuts or the fragments." She tapped her chin in thought when she noticed something. "Hey...look at this! All the hospitals are different!"

Rukia just raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Get a map, Watson! I have an idea!" Matsumoto yelled excitedly as she thrusted her finger into the air.

"...Whatever..." Rukia sighed as she stared at the overly excited teen. Forcing herself off the sofa, she made her way towards Rangiku's built-in cabinet. She knew that Rangiku kept her mail and other papers in the small storage compartment, so by any means the map should be inside. After rummaging through the countless amount of junk mail (why can't she just shred all this junk?), she found what she was looking for and handed it to her smiling friend. "I don't see what you're going with this."

"Elementary, dear Rukia! Wait just a moment!" Matsumoto hummed as she pinned the map against the wall and began slowly pinning locations on the map. She smirked and crossed her arms when she was finished and stepped aside to let her friend see her work.

The different colored pins seemed to mark the map at all the hospitals that Momo had been to during her three year adventure. Rukia stared at the marks before her eyes widened at the sight, the significance of them finally hitting her. They were slowly making their way toward the town they were at now, but...even though the distance was a long one, why had it taken her three years to get here? Something wasn't making sense. "Alright...I see what you were going for, but why did it take her so long to make her way here?"

"I haven't the foggiest!" Rangiku nervously chuckled as she received a glare from her smaller friend. "I was hoping maybe you had something."

Rukia sighed as she stared at the map. How were they ever going to find out anything? This was years ago and even if they drove to each and every hospital, who was to say the doctors were still there? Or if they were, how would they remember one little girl over the thousand of patients that passed through those doors each day? She shook her head with a saddened sigh before she glanced back at the map. "I dunno, Ran...The more I think about this, the sadder I get. I'm not normally this down."

Matsumoto sighed as she slung her arm around Rukia's slumped shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "I know...I wanna be sad too, but we have to do this for Momo and Toshiro!" she tapped her chin in thought. "If only we had a sign...A professional opinion or something."

Rukia's eyes shot wide open as a thought struck her like a lightening bolt. She quickly shrugged off Rangiku's shoulders, causing the taller girl to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a thud this however did not stop her. She gathered all the reports and the map, making sure to not lose any of the pins that marked the locations of Hinamori's visits. "Get up! Get in the car! I got it, I know where to go! Get up and in the car!"

They drove down the street like mad women possessed, speeding their way down the roads and screaming out of the opened windows at anyone brave enough to try and pass them or cross the street. Ruika was partially hanging out the window, shouting foul words and stinging insults by the time the made it to the small clinic.

It was a humble little place, quiet and located in a lazy part of town. No one would guess that the doctor inside, nor the entire family for the matter, were very loud and energetic people. They seemed to hide it well though, keeping calm and smiling softly at their patients while treating small wounds or doing check-ups. However, this peace was broken when two, screaming females rushed into the facility holding a mess of papers and what appeared to be a map?

"DOCTOR KUROSAKI!" Rangiku and Rukia shouted as they burst into the man's office, startling him awake and almost causing him to hit the floor.

"What?! What's going on?!" The doctor asked, quickly rising to his feet only to have the mass of papers thrown into his large arms. He blinked as he tried to listen to the two distraught females, both excited yet worried for the welfare of a dear friend, it seemed. He couldn't make out much, but he couldn't help but smile and nod to the two.

He knew how to handle girls, being the single parent of twin girls himself, and nothing made him happier when his 'adopted children' sought out him for aid. It always got him thinking of his wife, making him feel a mixture of extreme bliss and a pang of sadness and loneliness, but he shook it off and began looking through the papers. He was shocked to see they were medical files, but even more shocked, if not down right horrified, to discover what they were about.

"Momo Hinamori? She's the shy little one...right? I remember her coming around here a time or two with everyone for Halloween." Doctor Kurosaki asked, sighing as he watched the two friends nod. "How did you girls get a hold of these? And further more, what do you want me to do with them?"

His eyes widened his he listen to them tell her story right up to the point of her being in the care of Toshiro and his grandmother, whom he knew quite well since the boy was always bringing her here for her check-ups. He felt a shudder go through him, though now the first few files made sense to him. The broken limbs and bruises was from her fighting with others, but what about her fingers? And the fragments? If he knew what type of metal he could make a pretty good guess how they got there but it seemed that it was not included within any of the reports which was odd. The good doctor sighed again before he reread the names of the head doctors' and smiled. "Hush you two and let me make a call."

The two girls piped down immediately and watched the man before them hum as he dialed a number and held the ringing phone to his ear. "Ah! Hello, this is Doctor Kurosaki, may I speak with Doctor Welson please? Alright...Ah! Hello there! How are you?...Ah, yeah, it's been easy here though! I don't envy you! Hey, I have a file here on one of your old patients and I was wondering if you remembered her. Momo Hinamori?...you do?!...yeah, you know what would cause those injuries? And what where the fragments?...Copper?...No...Are you sure?...Yeah, I remember, but you can't be serious...Okay, okay, I didn't mean any insult it's just that...she's a great kid so you see why I find it hard to believe...Well, if you put it that way it makes sense. Hm? A sketch book? Well, I know she draws and stuff, but I haven't seen any of her work. Why?...Hahaha! Seems like she hasn't changed a bit!...Alright, I'll talk to ya later over dinner or something. Yeah, okay. Bye." Doctor Kurosaki sighed as he hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.

"Well?! What's going on?!" Rukia shouted at the man, her curiosity making her want to burst.

"Copper. She had copper fragments in her fingers." He stated as he turned to the two girls, their eyes telling him that they could not grasp the meaning of it yet. "Do you remember all those break-ins and robberies years ago? Remember that the thief was never caught?"

"You aren't saying that it was Momo, are you?!" Rangiku spat, her stomach feeling ill and her throat clenched at the idea, making it hard for her to swallow.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we have all the evidence we need right here. She was stripping the buildings of their copper wiring and selling it." Kurosaki placed his hands on the girls shoulders and brought them in for a hug. "And it makes sense. Copper can bring in a lot of money, enough for her to buy food and water, but it seemed like she really didn't spend her money on those things." He chuckled as he said that.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Rukia asked as she pushed away from him slightly to see his face.

"Well, by the reports I can tell she was under weight and a little dehydrated, but if you look at her belongs, she carried a bunch of art supplies in an oversized satchel. She must have been spending her money on that instead of food or shelter."

"That sounds like her." Rangiku sighed as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Come on, Rukia...we need to look into this thefts more before we go confronting her." Rangiku sighed as she and Rukia waved goodbye to the smiling man before they left.

As he watched them walk away, he leaned back against his chair and chuckled.

"...What a clever girl...Who'd of thought she'd be the one who got away?"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gray Skies in a World of

Chapter Twelve: Gray Skies in a World of Color

Hinamori sat inside the spare room Granny and Toshiro prepared for her, sighing as she stared out the window and gazed upon the outside world in envy. She always felt that way when she was bed ridden like this no matter how many times she told herself it would not be long til she can run away again. She gave a bitter chuckle as she found herself rubbing the tips of her fingers together, feeling the scars that would always be there.

"What's so funny?" Momo turned to see Hitsugaya standing by the doorway holding a plate of cookies in his hands. "Did I miss the joke?" He sighed as she swallowed hard and shook her head, she had been this way since they came home and he couldn't _really_ blame her, just being stabbed and all but...she was safe now, surely she knew of this? Right? Toshiro placed the tray of treats on the small bedside table and sat down at the foot of the bed. "It looks like a storm is brewing out there. The rain will be nice to fall asleep to...don't you think?"

"Maybe..." Hinamori sighed, a small tremble in her voice. She hated storms...the fear they invoked in her made her very soul shake. She remembered how she would hide in an old box or a trash can and cry until the storm had passed by her. She remembered how she would hide under a bridge or park bench to stay out of the rain and it in turn hid the tears that fell from her red eyes. "I don't want to think about it."

"Hm?" Toshiro turned to look at her, his mind too wrapped up in his own dilemmas to hear her whispers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-!"

"I don't mean your wounds, Hinamori...I meant you..." He asked as he nervously placed his hand on top of hers, his cheeks a light pink and his eyes shifty.

"What...what do you mean?" She asked as she slowly tightened her small fingers around his bigger ones, her own blush light and warm on her cool skin.

"You just seem down, is all...and distant. I just want you to know you're safe here and that you can talk to me about anything." He never felt this nervous when it came to expressing himself. He found it to be easy, rather it was a rude comment or not, but when he was around Hinamori...he felt utterly tongue-tied and out of his league!

She blinked at him for a moment before she just let out a small chuckle and went back to gazing out of the window. "I know I can." She watched the dark, smoky clouds move quickly across the sky. It was to be a bad thunder storm, but a quick one. Hopefully she could hide so he or Granny wouldn't see how frightened she would become.

Her thoughts were halted as a sharp pain shot through her fingers. Momo pulled her hand out of his and stared at him with wide eyes which only showed fear; fear for what he might think and the questions he would now ask.

"Hinamori? Were those scars on your fingertips?" He asked as he tried to gain control of her hand to further study the digits, but she only shook her head and resisted his pulling. "Don't be stubborn! Let me see, Bed wetter."

"Y-you're stubborn!" She shot back, but his smirk only told her that there was no real venom in her bite. Momo resisted another gentle tug at her arm before she was starting to feel weak, the medicine and the lack of blood from her wound now taking effect. A shaky sigh escaped her before she gave her hand to him, her stomach tight and knotting.

Toshiro gently turned her hand over and looked at the scars that littered her hand. Many of them overlapped and fading, but some were still deep and painful looking. Now he understood why she used lotion on her hands, not to keep her hands soft and lovely, but to make sure the scars were faint and wouldn't reopen.

"Will you tell me were you got them from?" Hitsugaya asked, but sighed knowingly as he watched her shake her head at him. "I had a feeling you wouldn't." He slowly brought the digits to his mouth and lightly kissed each fingertip, his eyes never leaving Hinamori's.

"Now is not the time to try and woo her, Toshiro!" Both children jumped and quickly turned their shocked faces to the doorway to see his smiling grandmother. They watched as she placed a small cup of steaming tea next to a small night stand and leave the room chuckling at some thought she had.

Hinamori eased her hand from his grip once more and hide it under the covers. Only now did she notice how hard it was raining outside and how close it would soon storm. "I suppose I should go to sleep then." She whispered, though she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"You should finish your drink first. I'll keep you company til then." Hitsugaya smiled at her as he scooted further up the bed to lean against the headboard alongside her. They sat there for a few moments, in silence but content with each other's company. The pounding of the rain lulling them to sleep and the big fluffy covers keeping them warm. Toshiro didn't know when he had slipped around the covers with the snuggling girl, but he became aware to this fact and went to go move but was stopped by her hugging him tighter. He turned to look at her, see her current emotion in her eyes, but found them closed and a soft smile on her lips.

"Still up here, Toshiro?" Granny's voice came from the hallway.

"Yes, Granny. She fell asleep on me, so I'm staying here for a while longer." Toshiro called back.

"Alright then. I'm off to bed myself. Sleep well and be careful of her wounds." Toshiro rolled his eyes as he grunted in reply. He could hear the smile and teasing in her tone when she said that. He glanced back down to his beloved and sighed longingly...if only he had the courage to tell her how he felt.

~ In the Middle of the Night~

A loud crack of thunder awoke Hinamori with a start. Her eyes opened wide with fear and her heart pounded from the noise. A flash of lightening illuminating the room long enough for her to see Toshiro sleeping next to her peacefully. Another clash came form the sky and she let out a gasp and flinched at the sound.

Momo rose from the bed slowly, to not stir Toshiro and because she was still in pain from her injuries, and slowly made her way to the closet. She knew it was childish and unreasonable, but fear was fear and she was in its grip. Hinamori opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped inside, closing the door behind her and huddled in a corner with her hands over her ears.

Memories of being teased for hiding from the storm in the ward house flashed through her mind's eye. She remembered them calling her a wimp and throwing her into the rain and locking her outside. She went to go hide under a tree for shelter from the rain, but a bolt of lightening came from the sky and struck the tree and she has been afraid of storms ever since.

Hinamori cried as a powerful clash of thunder happened, it was enough to rattle the windows of the house and she curled up further into herself, ignoring the shooting pain that ran up her side. She didn't care if she opened her stitches or not, she just wanted this storm to pass, to leave her alone or to at least clam down.

"Hinamori?" Momo quickly looked up to see Toshiro standing in front of her, the door handle still in one hand while the other rubbed his eye. "What are you doing in there? Why are you crying?" His voice soft and a bit groggy.

"I...I'm fine..."She spat out, her own voice raw and barely audible. She wasn't even aware that she _was_ crying, but now that it was brought to her attention, she could feel the hot tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Go back to bed." She tried to sound a bit more stern so he would understand that it was a command and not a suggestion, but when he entered the closet and closed the door behind him, she knew she had failed to do such.

"You don't seem to be fine to me, Bed wetter." He tried to throw in a small tease, to simply lighten her up, but it seemed to have struck a nerve instead for she merely flinched at his words and tucked her face in her arms which were resting on top of her knees. "Are you scared of the storm?" Toshiro waited for a reply, but received none, "It's okay if you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Momo sobbed as she buried her face deeper in her arms.

"You're gonna reopen your side if you don't loosen up a bit." Toshiro warned as he tried to uncurl her, he heard a growl come from her and sighed. "So stubborn." He ran his fingers through his white locks before he decided to just carry her back to bed. She gasped when he did such, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He tried to force the creeping blush away, but couldn't. He laid her down on the bed and then pulled the covers over her before he joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

Momo was shocked by this, and went to look at his face but found him looking away and a blush on his cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight and hug him in return, heat arising to her face as well. She felt safe in his arms, like he could somehow drive the thunder and lightening back, but she knew he couldn't and would still flinch at the loud sounds coming from outside.

"This doesn't leave this room." He whispered to her.

"I promise." She whispered back.

~ In the Early Morning~

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not a cuddly, hugging, kissing type of man but last night he did all of that. Kissed her fingers, cuddled her while she slept, and even hugged her to comfort her. He didn't know what was coming over him. He felt like he should just spoil her rotten. Give her kisses upon every hour and hug her every time he saw her. Oh, he was a man in the grips of Love and he was sinking fast. He knew now that he was going to go for Hinamori and not Tobiume. He was going to tell Rangiku, too...just after breakfast or so.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Detective Rangiku and

Chapter Thirteen: Detective Rangiku and Doctor Rukia, on the Case (Part 2)

"Alright...we're here." Matsumoto sighed as she parked her car in front of Momo's home. She smiled at the tiny building, its neat, well-kept but simple exterior screamed _**Momo**_. "Do you have the keys?"

"Got them!" Rukia smiled as the two girls quickly made their way up the porch and to the front door. A professional cleaning company had already cleaned the entrance way as well as the rest of the home from all the blood, leaving only a strong smell of chemicals to tell the tale of what happened there.

"We'll search the house from top to bottom! Top first because everyone knows all the good stuff is on the top floor." Rangiku smirked as she rubbed her hands together in evil thought. "I wonder what sort of things she's got in here."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." Rukia snorted as she opened the door and let the snickering blonde inside before walking in herself and closing the door behind them. "I don't see Momo being the dark secret type."

"Except for her being the 'Copper Ninja', right?" Rangiku smirked again as she watched Rukia's eyes widen before she just huffed. "I still find it all hard to believe but...all the crimes took place when Momo was in the area and stopped when she was in the hospital or moved on to a different town or city."

"I find it hard to believe because she's so damn clumsy some of the time. Seeing her as a ninja just doesn't feel right." Rukia sighed. "But...you saw that video of her, right? I mean...she is total ninja."

"There's a video?! And they still didn't catch her?!" Rangiku leaned over the smaller girl as she watched her type something into her phone and a video popped up.

"Yeah, it's the only evidence they have against her and even though the video is top quality stuff, you can't see her face or anything! Once we confront her about all this, I'm _so_ asking for lessons." Rukia chuckled as she hit the play button.

~ Copper Ninja~~~

The camera stayed focused on the guard that walked back and forth in front of the newly purchased building. It used to be a warehouse, but the new owner had plans on making it into some club and bar type of joint. The footage rolled on that this for a few minutes before a small figure walked into view of the digital watcher, but not the pacing man. The figure was cloaked in a large, but colorful old time kimono that was decorated with flower petals. The garment hide her shape and the overly large straw hat hide her face and shoulders. It seemed as though it would be something one would see out of some old samurai movie really, however this was no movie film, but a crime in progress.

The figure watched the man for several minutes before quickly making her way to another object large enough to hide her form. The guard yawned before he decided to sit down on an old crate and relax a bit. This was what the thief was waiting for apparently, an opening. She kept closer to the man before stopping right behind him and with a swift chop to the neck, the guard was out cold.

The video cut to a different camera, showing the thief jump from box top to box top before landing without so much a sound in front of some wires. They watched how quickly she went to work. There wasn't a moment of hesitation in her small, covered hands, only a small flinch as she quickly pulled her fingers away from the exposed wires. It had seemed to cut herself, this theory was proven correct as the figure began to clean the spilled blood and take yard after yard of copper wiring and left.

~Video End~~~~

"Damn...Did you see her make all those crazy jumps and stuff?!" Rangiku gawked as she turned to see a huffing Rukia. "What?"

"We just got done watching the same video...of _course_ I saw her making all those jumps!" Rukia snapped at the giggling woman. "Let's get to work. I want to go shopping for Momo before all the cool shops become over crowded."

The two friends slowly walked up the stairs and into their friends bedroom. Rangiku rushed over to the small closet, clicking her tongue at the dull clothes and taking mental notes of all the sizes so she could replace them with things far cuter. Rukia tried getting into her laptop, but found that every password she tried just wouldn't work, so she made her way into the adjoined bathroom and began to rummage through her cabinets.

When both friends were done, they merely shrugged at each other before the pair made their way down stairs. They searched that house from top to bottom; every cabinet opened, every drawer explored. They sighed as they sat down on the couch in the living room, tried from their righteous searching.

"This couch sucks. There's a huge lump in it." Rangiku groaned as she tried to get comfortable, but growled when she couldn't.

"The only room left unexplored is that one down the hallway." Rukia groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "This wouldn't have been so bad if Momo had something worth looking at. Were did all that money from the copper go?"

"...I think I found it..."Rangiku slowly pulled a large, sealed envelope from under the couch cushion and gawked at it and Rukia, who wore a similar expression. "Should we open it?"

"Are you serious!? She'd know if we did!" Rukia hissed as she glanced at the packet and then at Rangiku. "Why do you think she's got it sealed like that? Emergency maybe?"

"I dunno...but I want to see what's behind that door now!" Rangiku smirked as she stuffed the money back beneath the seat and pulled Rukia to her feet and down the hall. Her hand reached out for the knob in dramatic fashion and slowly turned it...only to find it locked. "Damn. Locked."

"Stand aside!" Rukia shouted as she puffed out her chest. Rangiku quickly moved away and watched as the small friend kick down the door. It fell slowly to the ground, revealing a world unknown to all except for its creator and a business man.

The two girls gasped as they slowly walked into the room of art and colors. The walls were covered with pieces of work ranging from the surreal to the most realistic of scenes. There were still lives of flowers and random people, there were impressionisms of fields of barely and lavender, and there were pieces that were so fantastical that it drew them into another realm.

Rangiku and Rukia stared at piece after piece, they even went through the ones that were leaning against the walls. Words seemed like an unknown thing here, lost within a realm of lines and colors. It seemed like no matter what word they tried to think of to describe the things they were seeing or the emotions they were feelings it just wasn't enough, no where near enough.

"...Wow..." Rangiku breathed as she shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She threw a glance to Rukia before she again examined one of the paintings. There, in the bottom right hand corner, was a name: _Tobiume_. "Rukia...Rukia! Momo is...Momo's Tobiume!" Rangiku turned around quickly to gather her friend's attention, but when she saw her facing the opposite wall, shoulders slump and head down, she became quite worried. Taking a few soft steps and placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave it a gently squeeze. "Rukia?"

"...Look." The raven haired beauty whispered as she land a hand on a glass display case one would use for showing old and important books or documents. "She...she still..."

Rangiku inspected the case more carefully, her attention thrown from Rukia to the case and then back onto the girl when she realized what made her so emotional. There, inside that case of glass and mahogany wood, was Momo Hinamori's most treasured possession; the sketch book her mother had bought her.

The thing was old and a bit worn, the pages turning yellow from age and turning up slightly in the corners. It seemed as though Momo still glanced through it from time to time, this was apparent from the worn down lock and the fingerprints on the underside of the glass. It was currently on a silly little doodle of what looked to be four stick figures in a yard by a house each a name above them: _Mom, Me, Rukia, and Byakuya_.

"I...I can't believe it." Rukia smiled as she glanced up at the smiling friend leaning over her. "I can't believe she was able to keep this for so long."

"That's Momo for you." Rangiku drew the smaller one into a hug before she clapped her hands together. "Looks like Momo has been keeping a lot of secrets from us, huh? Rough past, Copper Ninja, and now come to find out she's Tobiume, too? She's going to be wearing dresses for the rest of the damn year to make this up to us!"

"Stuff like this only ever happens in movies and anime! I'm in shock about all of this! We need to go blow some money so I know this is all real." Rukia smirked as she played along with her friend. "Do you think we should tell Toshiro now though?"

"Let's search around this room some more, maybe we'll find something else she's been hiding from us." Rangiku smirked as she watched Rukia salute her before rushing over to a small, messy desk in the corner of the room. Matsumoto made her way to more paintings, turning them over to see if there was anything written on the back before putting it back and moving on to another. This action was repeated several times, slowly making her way across the wall, before she heard Rukia clear her throat.

"_Oh how I loved that tree_

_For what it gave to me._

_Fruit from which to eat,_

_Though they may not be sweet enough for me,_

_And shelter in which to hide,_

_From water, wind, and shine._

_I felt as if I was flying, _

_Sitting on your tallest branches,_

_And had no fear of falling, _

_A bed of petals make a pillowed floor._

_I smiled up at you warmly, _

_Never wanting to leave your side,_

_But Winter is fast approaching, _

_Carrying a heavy sigh._

_Your petals dance and sway _

_In a breeze I can not feel_

_I know this is your way of pointing to a trail._

_As I walk away from you, _

_Tears streaming down my cheeks,_

_I whisper a gentle 'Thank You'. _

_In my heart I shall keep_

_All the love you have given me _

_And the time that we shared._

_To return the favor to you friend, _

_I shall call myself Tobiume _

_And hope we'll meet again." _

"...I see now where she had gotten her name from." Rukia spoke softly as she placed the poem back down on the desk. "That also explains the picture in the front of her sketch book, as well. She was marking it as her own without using her name."

"I think we've found all that we can in here." Rangiku sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and began to text Toshiro their findings. Little did they know, he was face to face with her


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Dance of Petals

Chapter Fourteen: A Dance of Petals

Toshiro and Momo sat at the dinner table eating breakfast together in a happy silence. She had wrapped her wound tight with medical gauze so she could move around with greater ease and had taken some pain relievers as well. She giggled when Toshiro tried to order her back to bed, but she won by placing a single, light kiss on his lips. She giggled again at the crimson blush on his cheeks and the shocked expression on his face. She was just in such a happy mood that it made her a tad bit bolder then usual, like nothing could bring her down.

Toshiro was replying the kiss over and over again in his head, sure they had been pecking each other's lips for a little while now but it had always been him to start them. He was afraid that she was just playing along as to not hurt his feelings or maybe she was afraid to see him get mad, though that idea never really set well with him since he knew she could easily defend herself. Now that she had been the one to start the kiss...did that mean she liked him too? Women are so damn confusing! Or maybe it's just him? Who knows anymore?!

"Are you feeling well, Shiro-chan?"

"Hm?" Hitsugaya looked up at her and snorted. "Will you quit calling me that?"

"Nope, maybe next time, Shiro-chan!" She giggled at him as he just snorted again at her. "I want to thank you...for last night and all." She watched him blush before he looked away to try and hide it. "I was wondering if you wanted to try painting on our project today?"

"Of course. I would like to see what you have drawn up." He smiled at her, trying hard not to jump for joy. He knew that her showing him her work was a sign of trust. His joy was sort lived when he received an odd message on his cell phone.

'_**It's high time we meet. I'll be waiting in the local park by the river.- Tobiume'**_

Toshiro blinked at the message before rereading it again and again. How did she get his number and why did the message seem a bit...off? He mentally shook his head, he needed to go, to tell her that he was in love with Hinamori and the games needed to stop. "Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit before we get started on that painting. I'll bring us some snacks, okay?"

Momo smiled as she nodded, watching him get up and leave. She waited for him to close the front door before she quickly raced to her room and began to rummage through her satchel. She pulled out her kimono and large hat before she began to undress herself and redress herself in the silken garment. She had read the text message without him knowing, it was easy to do with his cell phone's large screen and with the way he held it in his hand. She knew who ever the person was, they were _not_ Tobiume.

She made her way outside, running as fast as she could. She hopped fences and ran through yards, going through dark alleyways as secret passages. It was a good thing she took those aspirin this morning as well as secured her side tightly. Her lips curled up into a smile as she jumped on a trash can to help her hop over a tall chain link fence, she missed this, in a sense. Of course, living like this for three years would probably do that to a person.

Momo knew that he was already at the park, his car far faster then her no matter how fast she ran, but that was a good thing. If she beat him there, then he may just leave her there along with the fake! She entered the park and stopped briefly to catch her breath, her side along with her lungs burned, but this pain would be nothing compared to losing him to another, a fake at that!

~ With Toshiro~

Hitsugaya sighed heavily as he slowly made his way to the river, he was dreading this more then anyone could ever know. When he received that text message from Tobiume, he was saddened that it didn't come from Momo. He was secretly wishing that they were the same person, however when it came right down to it, he needed Hinamori in his life, not Tobiume.

How could all these events just be changing his schedule up a tiny bit? How was all this possible? He didn't know nor cared anymore, he was going to confront Tobiume, buy some sweets and some flowers for Momo and tell her that he loved her! This would be the day...if she said 'yes' of course.

"Toshiro." Hitsugaya quickly glanced up to see a girl waiting by the water side. She was a small little thing, no shape to her what-so-ever. He knew her to be a bit snobbish and hung around the popular kids. What was her name again? Linda? Sora! It was Sora...maybe. There was no way she was Tobiume, her intellect was far too low to pull off the clever games they had been playing and further more...she wasn't dressed in a kimono or even trying to hide herself!

"What do you want?" He snorted bitterly.

"What a way to greet me!" The girl shot back, clearly offended by his rude question. "I thought you'd be excited to see me!"

"You're not her and even if you were...I'm in love with someone else." Toshiro sighed deeply as he watched the girl's face fall before her eyes began to water.

"That's not true! I heard you were in love with Tobiume! With me...I mean..." She stuttered as she realized her folly.

"You heard wrong." He simply stated. Toshiro was about to speak again when he noticed the girl's eyes widen in what appeared to be surprise. He turned to see a very familiar kimono behind him. "To...Tobiume?" He watched her nod her head before he shook his own. "What...how did you find me? You didn't send me that text!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to play anymore. I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with Momo Hinamori!" He puffed out his chest as he declared his love to another girl.

"_Momo Hinamori?!_" The other girl replied. "What's so special about her?!"

Tobiume smiled to herself. She was going to reveal herself when Toshiro had shouted her name, but it wouldn't hurt to find out what he loved about her first, would it? Nah, if anything...it would just make this day all the sweeter.

"She's everything I'm not. She's sweet and kind and loving. I can be myself around her and I don't have to try and force a conversation either. She's...she's so much more then words." Hitsugaya sighed as he then looked away from Tobiume. "Don't get me wrong, Tobiume, I have fun with you too and I like how flirty and confident you are but...Momo's just...I want her...need her."

"Oh god! I think I'm going to be sick!" The fake spoke before she threw her hands up into the air and began to walk off. "I thought you were cool, Hitsugaya, not a sap."

Toshiro snorted as he watched the girl walk away before he turned his attention back to the cloaked figure. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it would hurt everyone more if we just continued this game. I would like to remain friends but...that's up to you." Just as he said that, his phone began to vibrate. He sighed before he took it out of his pocket and sighed again when he saw it was from Matsumoto. "This had better be good." He grumbled before he opened the text and read the message.

His eyes widened as a cold shock ran up and down his spine. This...this couldn't be! How...? Hitsugaya glanced back up to Tobiume, who was tilting her head to the side as if asking a question. His stomach was quivering and his hands were sweaty. This...was a dream come true! He swallowed hard, finding that his mouth had gone dry for some reason, before he placed the cell phone back into his pocket. "Momo...Hinamori. You're Momo Hinamori...aren't you?"

Tobiume smiled again, before she bowed her head and swept an arm out as if to formally greet him for the first time. She knew that he would find out eventually, she knew that he would reach out for help and finally shine the spot light down upon her little world, but right now...she didn't care. He had declared his love to Momo, not this character she played from behind the computer screen and oh, how lovely she felt right now.

Upon finishing her bow, she slowly removed the large straw hat, revealing her large, golden honey eyes and her silky, black hair that was currently in a high ponytail. She giggled as she watched him blush and slightly tremble in front of her, it seemed as if he liked this dance she was performing for him, this shedding of skin in a way.

"I am indeed Momo Hinamori." Momo spoke in a soft tone that carried a type of magic to it. "And you are Hyorinmaru." She giggled when her voice broke him from his trance. Hinamori smirked as he made his way to her, but just when she was in arms reach, she side stepped away from his grasp, twirling as she did so, causing her elegant kimono to flow in the wind.

Toshiro watched her in awe, stunned to silence by such grace, before he himself smirked at her small game of 'keep away'. It seemed to him, that once she was dressed as Tobiume, Momo became a bit more playful, or maybe it was all just for him? He didn't care, for as of right now, he was trying to catch that dancing petal from the flying plum tree.

When he approached, she swayed away. When he danced toward, she would gracefully dance backwards. It had seemed like a rehearsed play almost, but the giggles and chuckles and soft words of love told on lookers that it was no play, but a lover's dance. A dance of two petals, floating in the wind.

~ Back At Toshiro's House~~~~~~~~

It took some convincing on Toshiro's part, but they had finally made it back home and gotten her to sit on the couch, though for some reason, he wanted Momo to remain in her kimono for a while longer, though he never said as to why.

"How's your side doing?" He asked as he sat next to her, running his fingers against the fabric of her dress. "You didn't reopen anything did you?"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine!" Momo giggled as she watched him fiddle around with her kimono sleeve. "You moved very well out there in the park. I thought you were going to catch me before I wanted you to." Her voice rang with her happiness.

"Oh? You let me catch you, then?" He teased back, poking her shoulder playfully.

"Indeed I did." She teased back, laughing at his pouting face.

"You know...I've been thinking..." He smirked suddenly before he drew her closer to him, his breath mingling with hers in short puffs. "About that kiss we shared in the locker room. Do you remember it?" He gave out a small chuckle as she only nodded her head. It seemed like the close distance was leaving her foggy. "I was wondering if we could try that again, no blindfold this time, of course."

"I...I'd like that." Momo whispered before she gently placed her lips on his, shy and sweet at first just like the time before. It took no time at all before she could feel his tongue run against her bottom lip, drawing out a small moan in which he swallowed as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Momo smiled against his lips before she pulled away, much to his dismay. She was feeling light-headed from the lack of air and his roaming hands that seemed to glide from the top of her shoulder blades to the very small of her back. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck before she got off him completely and off of the couch. "We have work to do, remember?"

Toshiro nodded, sad that she ended the kiss for school work but happy to be working with her all the same. "Are you sure I'll be able to help? My part is going to look horrible next to yours." He watched her wiggle her finger before she went upstairs. Toshiro had half a mind to follow her, but his legs nor arms heeded his command. It had been a big day and it had only started, what would the rest of the day be like? His thoughts were broken as he heard her grunting as she came down the stairs, carrying her satchel and what looked to be a large bag of sorts, the one they picked up from her home when they first got her out of the hospital if he remembered right.

Toshiro rushed to the bottom of the stairs, gently working the bag out of her hands before offering his free one for her to use as support. "All that running must have taken a lot out of me." Momo chuckled as she caught his worried gaze. 'I'm fine though, no worries."

"If you need help carrying things down the stairs then you're not fine." Toshiro huffed as he led her to the couch and helped her sit down. After he sat her down, he began to pull things out of the large bag: a tarp, an isle, brushes and paints, and finally the canvas. He tried to see what was drawn on it, but it seemed to have been...erased?

Momo giggled as she watched him squint and move the canvas to the left and right to try and catch more light so he may see the image. "I used charcoal and then erased it to leave the faintest of shadows."

"Why?" Toshiro asked as he placed the board on the couch and began to lay out the tarp and sat up the isle on top of it. "I can't even really see the drawing."

"It would do no good to have the charcoal come through the paint, that's not the effect we're going for." She the stood up and held her hand in his. "Don't worry, my eyes are trained to see what yours can't and I'll be here to guide you all the way."

"Okay." He whispered before holding her hand tighter in his. If she guided him through this painting like she did in their dance, then he'd have nothing to fear.


End file.
